Angels Silence
by TFPKO Fan Girl
Summary: When Angel, a hard working detective, gets stumped in a case she thought she knew all to well she has to turn to someone who may be the only person that can help her figure it out. A large alien being that seems to know more about the culprit than her. Can she trust him or will he come out to be a false hope trying to trick her?
1. Angels Silence, Chapter 1

Angels Silence

**Angel**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or any of their charicters, but I do own my OC's.**

**Flashback/Memory: {- -}**

* * *

{-Angel walked into her house holding her coffee. It was quiet, dead quiet. She had just gotten home from a outing with friends and was looking for her parents. They had told her that they were going to be home that day, and that they would have called her if they were going out.  
She walked into the kitchen and no one was there, in fact there was no evidence that anyone had even been in there at all. She looked in her room and in her fathers Man Cave, but she couldn't find them. Lastly she looked into her parents room and what she saw made her scream and drop her cup, making it spill all over.  
There on the floor were both her parents laying lifeless. They had both been shot twice at the least, Angel stared in horror for what seemed like hours until she heard a large amount of sirens.

Moments later there was a loud knock at the door, she backed away from the scene horrified and trampled down the stairs. When she opened the door she was greeted by two officers.  
"We got a 911 call for this address is everything alright ma'am." She looked to the man and tears swelled up in her eyes and she could only repeat two words.

"Their dead. Their dead." She started balling and the policemen ran into her house searching everywhere. Ambulance personnel ran up to her and wrapped a blanket around her, they led her down to the emergency vehicle and set her down. She sat there crying thinking of how fast it came, first she was hanging with friends and then next she was coming home to her parents, dead.

What felt like years later she heard the voice of the policeman from her door. He yelled out from the house telling others that they were going to need two gurneys and two body-bags.

When they finally came out with her parents all set in the bags a tall woman with dark brown hair walked up to her holding a pad.  
"My name is Officer Amelia Trake. Can you tell me everything that happened here miss."

"I d-don't know what happened...I-I swear. I had just c-came home from h-hanging out with my f-friends and then I saw t-this." She sucked in scraggily breaths and started to heavily cry again.

"And you saw no one running from your house, not even a flicker?"

"N-no one. I found them l-like this."

"How old are you miss."

"S-six-teen... Who would of w-wanted to do this? my p-parents were kind p-people and were widely loved." She let another set of tears fall down and the woman sat down next to her.

"This must be hard for you, and I do not understand how hard. But I am going to tell you this, no matter what it takes I will find who ever did this." The woman pulled her into a comforting hug and tried to clam her down. When Angel looked back up she noticed a sleek black car driving away.-}

* * *

Detective Teraro jerked up from her desk, she looked down and sighed. It had been another late night and she had accidentally fallen asleep at the precinct again. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and noticed that she had been crying, she took a tissue and wiped away the awful memory.

Detective Teraro yawed and stretched her arms out, she almost jumped when someone tapped her shoulder from behind.  
"Another late night?"

"Mhm." She took the coffee that her friend and partner in crime gave her.

"You need to really stop working late and get to bed on time and I don't know maybe in your bed, for once."

"Maybe later, Macy. This case has got me stumped."

"This case has gotten you stumped for the past five years."

"I know it's just hard to let go. I mean this guy murdered my parents I am not going to let him get away."

"Angel, it's been five years, it's high time you put the case down and let it rest."

"Easy for you to say." Angel tilted back in her chair and sipped her coffee. "Got any new cases for us today."

"None, it's like all the criminals all got up and disappeared." Macy said slapping empty files onto the desk.

"Hey if it makes my job easier." She shrugged and drank the rest of her coffee.

"Whatever Ang." Angel rolled her hazel eyes and sat back up.

She heard a crinkling sound behind her and raised her hand up just in time to catch a newspaper that was headed for her head.  
"You're going to have to be faster than that to get me Donaview."

"How did you know?"

"Oh please, if someone did the same thing to you everyday, you would be able to catch it to." She stood up and bonked him over the head with the newspaper before throwing her cup away. "try to mix things up a little, might help." She gave a smug smile and sat back down. Before she could get comfortable the captains door opened.

"Teraro." She looked to the captain who only waved a strict finger to come over.

"Ooohhh someones in for it now." Donaview said mockingly. Angel stood back up and hit him over the head again before walking over to the office. When she got in she shut the door and took a seat. She looked over the desk and then to the name plate that read.  
CAPT. AMELIA TRAKE.

"You wanted something cap." Dectective Teraro said sitting back.

"Yes." Trake sighed and pinched her nose. "There's no easy was of telling you this Angel, but." She sat back up and leaned in, the captain never used her first name unless it was something important. "Look Angel, there's been another murder."

"ok, then we'll solve it."

"You don't understand, this murder is just like how your parents murder was." Angels eyes widened and she partially stood up. "I wanted to tell you that I'm thinking of handing this case and your case over to someone else."

"What!" Angel stood up hastily almost knocking back the chair she was in.

"Look, I'm only saying this because you've been at this for a long time, I can tell that it's getting to you." She went to go open her mouth but was stopped by the captain raising her hand. "And I also think a new set of eyes would make this case go faster, maybe someone who doesn't have a close personal relationship with it.

"But Amelia... I mean captain."

"It's alright."

"Amelia I have to solve this one, ya, go ahead and give a downtown robbery to some new hotshot but please let me take this case." She folded and shook her hands. "I can work with the kid better than anyone else, you know mono-to-mono. maybe even find new evidence."

"I know that Teraro, but we can't risk your personal feelings getting in the way of the investigation."

"And I can't risk letting my parents down. When I saw them at the funeral I made a vow to myself that I would find their killer and I alone. It's a promise that can't be broken." The captain sighed again and stayed quiet for a few minutes.

"Alright Teraro... But if anything seems out of line whether physical or mental I am pulling you out of this case and putting someone new in."

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you. You will not regret this, I will find this killer and put him into custody faster than you can say bang!" She went out of the office and sat back down at her desk.

"What did cap want?"

"she tried to take me off my case."

"Why?"

"Apparently another murder just like my parents happened recently and she didn't want it affecting me. But I convinced her otherwise."

"So does that mean we have a case?"  
"Oh ya Mace, and it also means we have new lead." They grabbed their jackets from the back of their chairs and walked off.

* * *

Soundwave looked at the evidence from the police station, he had hacked their mainframe and gotten what he wanted. He had stolen the information about the recent murder case and the one from eight years ago. He had seen another case just like these but it had happened twelve years ago, the case had been unsolved and put away for good.

He had his suspistions of who it was, a bot named DeathRay, he was brutal merciless bot who killed just for fun, but he somehow always had reasons why. Soundwave held his helm trying to forget the gruesome memory.  
He looked back to a screen that held a live video feed from laserbeak. He had stationed his lookout at the second house to see who was coming and going. After a few minutes he saw a car pull up to the yard and stop, two women got out of it and walked up the pathway and into the house.

Afterwards Soundwave rewinded the video and closed up on one of the girls, he then looked to the information planted on another screen and saw one of them to be Angel Teraro the lead Detective on the case. He also recognized her as the girl from eight years ago who also had her parents murdered. Soundwave heard footsteps coming towards the main brig and he downloaded the information onto a chip. Afterwards he got out of it, reset up the iacon database and called laserbeak back. Megatron walked in just as he did so.  
"Are you still decoding the database Soundwave?" He nodded once and went to work.  
"At least be faster about it, the last thing we need is the autobots finding a relic before we do." Megatron walked back out and Soundwave looked to the chip. First thing he had to do was locate the girl Angel. He may not be one to help humans or even be affiliated with one but he never wanted this bot to roam the earth anymore or anywhere for that matter, he had done enough damage for a trillion life-cycles.

* * *

**I hope you Enjoyed my first chapter! Please Review!**


	2. Angels Silence, Chapter 2

Angels Silence

**A Meeting**

**[ ] Soundwave's recorded dialog. **

**So for anyone who read my first chap when I first posted it, I changed the ending on Soundwave's part. Enjoy!**

* * *

She stared at the blank screen, she had to write out the report about the murder scene but she just sat there. Her mind was in a dark abyss and her fingers barely touched the keyboard. Angel jumped out of her trance when Macy patted her shoulder.

"You ok?" She shook her head and looked to her friend.

"Ya, just stuck."

"Want me to write out the report?"

"I can do it, it's just bringing back some unwanted memories." Macy sat down at her desk, since their desks were back to back they faced each other.

"I know you want to solve this murder but at least let me do some things, to help take some tension off."

"Fine, files in the folder I sent you." Angel exited out of the file and sat back while Macy opened hers.

Moments later the precinct phone rang and she answered.  
"Detectives Teraro and Fillington." She crossed her legs and sat back in the chair. "Of course, we'll be right down." Angel stood up and set the phone down. "Coroners found something interesting, said we should take a look for ourselves."

"If it beats paperwork." Macy also stood up and they walked down to the medical examination room.

When they walked in they were greeted by the Medical Examiner, he was tall and thin, he had sandy blonde hair with hints of blue highlights. He wore a doctors uniform with gloves and stilled white shoes.

"So glad you could make it." He said walking back over to the bodies.

"Whatcha got Danny?" Angel asked walking over to him with Macy.

"Well mainly that they died the same way from the case you've been working on, but the difference about this one is that there was a struggle."

"Explain." He unfolded the sheet from the woman and lifted up her arm.

"The woman had seen the killer coming or something around that. She fought with him if you can see the bruise marks here and here." He pointed to her forearm and wrists. "Most likely she was not strong enough for him or he was to fast, so he grabbed her forearms and then her wrists, afterwards he threw her onto the ground making her head hit the cement flooring and knocking her unconscious." He moved to her head showing them a slight crack on her skull, he then moved back to her hand. "and she had scratched him deeply from what I can tell." Macy went to speak but Danny cut her off. "That's not the interesting part though. From how much skin I found she had dug deep enough to get some blood." He held up a sample and the two looked at it oddly.

"It's a blueish color." Macy said puzzled.

"Ya, I can't explain it, but if she had dug that deep blood was bound to be there and this was all I found."

"If you say so Danny, but I want you to look into this more and find out for sure. I don't want to have to be looking for a blue blooded killer." Angel and Macy walked out an back to their desks.

"You really think a person could have blue blood?" Macy asked leaning in.

"I don't know, that's why I told Danny to recheck it. Sometimes machines glitch. I mean she could have gotten coloring from a tattoo." Macy shrugged and went back to work.

* * *

He growled and watched as the two detectives walked back up from the coroners office. Last thing he needed was a pair of simple minded humans finding out it was him, or even finding out what he was. He snickered to himself, what was he worried about. He was the killer and he was in the parking lot of the detectives that were researching his case and they didn't even know.  
"You humans are so primitive, this has been like stealing candy from a baby. The sleek black car moved from the parking lot and re-entered traffic laughing to himself.

* * *

Angel noticed a car that seemed familiar pull our from the parking lot and leave, she felt a shiver run down her back but she shrugged it off unbeknownst to who it was.

After filling out a different report for an hour Donaview came up to her.  
"The kids are here to speak to you."

"Kids, with an s?"

"yep, they had two, a sixteen year old girl and a ten year old boy ." Angel sighed.

"What kind of horrible monster would do this.?"

"Don't know. All I know is that these kids are severely shaken up." She stood up and followed Donview over to the waiting area. When she arrived she walked over to two children who were sitting silently in the chairs.

"Hi.. My name is Detective Angel Teraro. I would like to speak to you about what happened yesterday." The older girl nodded and stood up pulling her brother up with her. "If you would like to follow me, I have a room where we can talk." She gave a sincere smile and led them to a soundproof room. When they got there Angel pulled up two chairs and sat in another across from them. the siblings took the two chairs and sat down. "Can you explain to me what happened?" There was only silence. "I'll try and make this as easy as possible alright. How about we start out with introductions. Like I said I am detective Angel Teraro, but you can call me Angel." The girl nodded and held her brother closer.

"My name is Miranda, and this is my younger brother Zeith."

"It is nice to meet you both. I understand that you are scared and confused and I know how that feels."

"How could you possibly know how this feels." Miranda's eyes started to swell up with tears.

"Because my parents were killed the same way, and if I am correct, by the same person."

"I'm sorry, I-I didn't know." Miranda started to cry and tears leaked down her face.

"I know. You don't have to cry, we are going to find this person and bring them to justice." Angel paused form a moment before speaking again. "So the report says you came home yesterday and the house seemed empty, am I right?"

"Yes." the girl spoke silently.

"Can you tell me the exact sequence of events for me." She pulled out a pad and waited.

"We had just gotten home from a birthday party held by one of Zeiths friends." She sucked in a few breaths. "When we got in, it was silent, I mean really silent. We searched around for our mom and dad and found nothing, that was until we checked down in the basement. That's w-when we s-saw-" She started crying again and her brother held her tight. Angel stood up and walked over to them.

"I promise that we are going to do whatever it takes to catch this man. And when we find him we will give him what he rightfully deserves." Miranda shot up from her seat and hugged Angel.

"Thank you." she gave the best smile she could and wiped away her tears. After a few more minutes of talking and writing down notes the kids left, leaving Angel in the same place she was before, stuck. She returned to her desk and sat down.

"So any new leads?" Macy asked leaning in.

"None, it's the exact same story, nothing new, an not even a slip up."

"That bites." Macy leaned back in her chair.

"Bites doesn't even begin to scratch the surface. I mean this guy kills my parents and is done. but then eight years later he kills again? Seriously what's up with that."

"I wouldn't know, maybe he went into hiding and came back out when he knew the cops couldn't find him."

"Maybe, but this time he's not going to have a chance to get back into hiding."

* * *

Once night came Macy and Angel left the precinct. They walked off to their own cars after saying goodnight. Angel unlocked her midnight blue chevrolet impala and got in.

She drove out and went past her small townhouse, she was stressed and needed silence to think. And the only place she could think of going was a small hillside pasture thirty minutes out of town, her father had taken her there when she was younger and she found it to be a good place to think.  
When she arrived she parked her car in a empty lot and walked to a nearby hill. Angel sat on the hills top and she stared into the night sky, thousands of stars lit up the dark night and gently let its light cascade down. She looked back out to the pasture and thought silently to herself in hopes to gain a grip on the case.

Minutes passed and still she thought, but nothing came, before she could think anymore she heard the sound of an plane or jet in the sky. When she looked up she couldn't see anything, but upon further inspection she saw a small dark splotch moving around above the pasture. The splotch came closer and got bigger, she noticed it to be an 'MQ 9 Reaper jet'.. But what got her attention is how the jet transformed into some type of robot and landed on the ground. It took all her effort not to make a sound.

She watched him for a while but it only stood there silently as if taking in the landscape or looking for something. She saw it turn around and face her; since it was dark she could not make out any details but she could tell it was male by his outline, if it even had a gender. Angel slowly stood up and took out her gun, she held it close to her ready to get into attack position at any time. The being walked towards her and stopped when it was only a few feet away from the hill. What seemed like tentacles came out of it and worked their way over to her, she backed up and almost tumbled down the hill side. The tentacles came close to her but went around, she let out a relief sigh but then screeched when one grabbed her from behind. It wrapped around her arms and squeezed tightly making her gun drop from her hand.

The tentacle carried her back to the being and brought her face to face with it.  
When she got there she looked to the ground and then to the things face but she saw that it was faceless.  
"What do you want?" She asked in her interrogational tone.

[Angel?] She heard Macy's voice and she looked around to see no one else but her and the thing. [Are you Angel?] That time she heard a mix of voices and she looked to the thing.

"I'm not telling you anything." Then tentacle squeezed tighter.  
[Are you, Detective Angel Teraro?]

"Yes, yes!.. now can you... let up, I need... Oxygen." The tentacles loosened and she took in a deep breath. When she regained her composure she glared at the being. "What do you want?" She stared at his blank face of where she assumed his eyes would be.

[The murder that took place today is a resemblance of the gruesome murder that took place eight years ago.] She recognized the voice from the news show she watched the night before.

"What's got you so interested?" she asked sneering at him. He just stood there without a word or a recording, she didn't really care. "Ok better question. What are you?"

[I am a cybertronian from the planet cybertron.] The voice was deep and calming to which she knew was another recording.

"Do you only speak through recordings?" He nodded once to her.

[Our planet was once thriving with life, but that was before the war.] again the calming voice. [we were forced to leave because our planet was no more inhabitable and our supply of energon was depleted.] She looked at him in shock and just listened. [we found energon on earth and have made it our temporary home.]

"So you're an alien not a man made machine.?" He nodded again. "What is your name, if you even have one?" Something in her mind was telling her she was asking to many questions, but she was in interrogational mode and she didn't care.

[Soundwave.] the voice this time was also deep but was darker and more violent.

"So you're interested in the murder case, why? are you some kind of detective bot or something?" He just stared at her not answering. "Fine then don't answer me." She glared at him for seconds before speaking up again. "What do you call yourselves? like you know a group name or something." He looked at her seeming confused by her question. "what do you call yourselves besides cybertronians?"

[We are the Decepticons.] again the threatening deep voice.

"Decepticons." She pondered the name for a moment. "Decept as in shorter way of saying deception and con as in con man or bot... And you want to help with the case? For all I know you could be lying to me. So why should I trust you?"

[Because I have information that can help you solve this case, without me you would fail.]

"Lier. Let me go." She kicked her heel back and shoved it into the tentacle. It let her go and she fell to the ground, thankfully he was standing next to the hill so she didn't have long to fall. Angel pushed herself up just as the thing came back for her, she rushed to her gun and picked it up. "Don't come any closer or I'll shoot." The thing stopped moving. "better."

[You are brave for a human, but stupid.] She turned around and shot a the tentacle that was behind her.

"I am not falling for that again." Before she noticed it, another tentacle came her way and picked her up from behind again. "And I just fell for it, didn't I." When she refaced the faceless con he nodded and she swore he was smiling smugly, whether she could see it or not. "Ok, so if I can't get away I might as well hear what you have to say." She let herself go limp as if showing she was defeated. A picture showed up where his face would be and she looked to it. Angel gasped at what she saw. "Hey I know that stuff, it's the blood we found under the victims fingernails."

[Energon.] the calm voice came back.

"What do you mean by energon."

[It is the lifeblood of all cybertronians, Autobot and Decepticon.]

"Why would that be found at the scene and even more puzzling how did it get under the victims fingernails?"

[Holoform.]

"And that would be, see I'm not one of you so I don't exactly know all about you and your problems." She was pretty sure he would have rolled his eyes at her comment, but instead he showed a CGI made video.

It was of a different looking bot, he shifted into a truck and stayed like that for a minute, later a human materialized next to him.

"So what you saying.. showing, is that a holoform is somehow a projection created from you guys. Sheesh you are getting weirder by the minute."

[A holoform helps us to maneuver around you humans unnoticed as alien beings.] it was the calm voice again.

"Ok then answer me this. Why would a being like you or him if he even is one, be using his holoform to kill humans and what reason would he have to do so? I mean what have we done to you to make you hate us."

[you inhabit this planet.] Angel growled and and she felt her face turn red with anger.

"Look buddy we have inhabited this planet long before you bafoons have, so no need to go rude on me." She tried to point a deadly finger to him but her arms were being held tightly. Soundwave dropped her onto the ground and looked down to her.

[Meet me back here tonight same time, I will then give you the information you need.] He walked off and transformed back into a jet shooting off into the night sky.

"Tonight?" She checked her clock and saw that it was three in the morning and she sighed.

Angel got off the ground and walked back to her car grumbling under her breath. Tomorrow was going to be a long and weird day, for all she knew she was dreaming and in her bed sound asleep. She got back into her car an drove off towards her house.

* * *

Soundwave walked to his berthroom and snickered silently. Humans could be brave at times, but it was their bravery that made them stupid.  
When he entered his room, he immediately went to the computers that he had. He quite frankly didn't want to help this human or any human, but after what DeathRay had done to him and his family he wanted revenge and when this human girl helped him find DeathRay he would exact that revenge, full force.

He leaned back in the chair smiling under his facemask. That bot had made him suffer for far to long, not it was his turn to make him suffer, slowly and painfully.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed my second Chap! Please Review! **


	3. Angels Silence, Chapter 3

Angels Silence

**Information**

**Thoughts: ~ ~ **

* * *

Angel slammed her alarm clock when it went off, she rubbed her head and sighed.  
"That was one crazy dream last night. Note to self, Do Not Eat Sugar Before Bed." She let out a light laugh and dragged herself to the bathroom.  
When Angel was dressed and ready she poured cereal in a bowl and ate hastily. Afterwords she got into her car and left for the station.

When she pulled into her work she went past the familiar sign that said.  
HARRISBURG, PENNSYLVANIA  
POLICE DEPARTMENT  
H.P.D

She smiled and parked her car, if there was any place that could keep her mind off that dream, this was the place.

"Hey girl, You look tired." Macy said when Angel came in and sat at her desk that was located across from hers.

"Had a long night. And the weirdest dream."

"Bout what?" Macy asked as she sat back in her chair.

"I met and alien, in the middle of that grassy field thirty minutes out of town."

"Wow, what he say?"

"That he had info on the case, he said that it would help me to solve it."

"Sheesh, how much sugar did you eat last night?"

"Don't know, I think maybe this case is just making me dream what I want to hear." Angel shrugged and opened up a file. "What's this?" She asked looking to the file confused.

"Supposedly other murders just like the ones your investigating, have happened over the years in different states."

"How did I not know about this." her face was beginning to show hints of red.

"They just sent them today."

"I can see that, but why wouldn't they send me these earlier."

"Maybe because this case wasn't so important until now." Donaview said walking up behind her. "Got a call about another murder a couple hours away, the cops down there thought you might like to see it." Angel shot up and turned to him and he nodded his head. Macy got up after her and they walked out to her car.

* * *

Upon arriving at the scene there were already police units around and yellow tape surrounded the area. They didn't have to walk far because both the victims laid on the grassy ground next to a flowerbed. Angel kneeled down next to the woman and examined her, she saw that just like the others she had two gunshot wounds both in the back. She leaned next to the man and saw the same. Macy got down next to her and looked at them too.  
"Same exact scene, except these people were putting up summer roses." When a man dressed in uniform holding a pad walked up to them the two stood up and turned to face him.

"Witnesses say that a black sports with heavily tinted windows came by driving pretty fast, in fact if that woman over there hadn't been watching her kid they would of been ran over." He said pointing to a woman cuddling a young boy. "But back on the subject, the guy in the car pulled out his gun, which had a silencer, and shot four times, twice in the woman and twice in the man."

"No fifth shot."

"Nope, whoever this is, he has really good aim." Angel sighed and looked back to the the victims.

"Well, have your men send them to our M.E. We'll have Danny look over them." the man nodded and walked away and they decided to talk to the witnesses who were being questioned. They stepped up to a man who was standing alone staring at the crime scene. "Sir?" the man blinked and turned to them.

"Yes."

"May we ask you a few questions?" Macy asked calmly.

"O-of course."

"So what happened in your point of view?"

"I was outside mowing the lawn when this Mercedes Benz sls amg comes barreling through our neighborhood, he rolled down his window and pulled a gun out. Next thing I know Cheyanne and mark are just laying there, lifeless." He took in a deep breath and shut his eyes.

"Is there any reason why someone would want to kill them."

"I-I." He slumped his shoulder and looked up. "Cheyanne and Mark always seemed like they were hiding something, nothing major, but whenever we would joke about aliens or that kind of stuff, they would get all antsy and try to change the subject. It could be nothing, but if it helps."

"Anything helps sir." Angel gave him a sincere smile before walking off. After questioning a few more witnesses, she and Macy got back into the car.

"What are you doing?" Macy asked confused.

"I think we have enough information." Macy raised a brow and looked to her friend funny.

"So what they were involved in some kind of alien group, who cares."

"I know, but if your with an alien belief group I don't think you'd act like you were trying to hide it." Angel started the car and drove off, heading back towards their precinct.  
When they got back, it was noon, so they decided to go to a cafe that was just around the corner. She drove past the precincts parking lot and down the road.

Angel and Macy sat down at a table near the window and looked to the menu. After they ordered Angel looked to her notepad that contained her notes.

"Anything useful?"

"No, so far we have the same murders committed, no mistakes and slip ups, and just a witness who told us about their suspiciousness, but even that doesn't lead us anywhere new." She sighed and slumped in her seat just as the food arrived.

"We'll figure this out girl, no worries." Macy smiled and took a bite from her hamburger. Angel fiddled with her food for a minute, thinking about her dream and the witnesses statement. There was no way they could be linked, only because it was a dream she had, nothing more. She used her fork and took a bite from her steak. Her dream had felt so real but she knew it wasn't.  
~His face was so dark and blank, but yet it looked so lonely.~ She shook her head. ~What am I thinking, it was a stupid dream... Though it was weird how he didn't speak, but if he did it was through recordings. It was also weird how he wanted to meet me again today. Ya in my dreams, literally.~ She huffed out a tiny laugh and pinched her nose.  
"You ok?" Macy asked worriedly.

"Ya, ya, I just need to go to the bathroom." Angel got up from her seat and made her way over to the women's restroom.  
She stood in front of one of the mirrors and turned on the sink. She then proceed to set her hands under the cold running water and splashed it into her face. After a few more splashes, she took a paper towel and wiped off the water. "Much better." she smiled at her reflection and walked out.

* * *

Soundwave checked his internal clock, it was half past 6, he knew it was getting close to meet the girl and give her the information. It was something that he dreaded doing but it was something that had to be done. He didn't know the reason as to why DeathRay was killing these humans and he hoped that she could find that out with his help of course. He also knew, by reading previous reports about her work, that she was a skilled detective and could easily track down people. He also needed a person who could give him information from the human world. He of course could do it himself, but he wasn't one for talking to others and most of the time his holoform he chose scared humans.  
soundwave took the chip that contained the information and set it into his subspace. He exited his quarters and went to walk down the corridor, but was stopped by a familiar raspy voice.  
"Soundwave." He turned to face Starscream who was walking up to him. "Where have you been? No decepticon has seen you all day and Lord Megatron is quite angered that you have not been deciphering coordinates." His voice was condescending, Soundwave faced his berthroom and pointed to it. "why do you insist on hiding in your quarters all day like that... What are you hiding!?" Starscream said maniacally as he pointed a sharp and deadly digit to him.

[I Starscream, will obliterate Megatron and then I, the rightful ruler of the Decepticons can finally take that throne of his and call it mine.] Soundwave replayed a sound recording of starscream that was taken only days ago.

"You run a hard bargain. Fine, run along. But I will find out what you are hiding and when I do it will be my turn to threaten you." Soundwave played another sound recording of megatron beating Starscream and he then walked away smirking under his mask. Starscream always thought he was a brute but when it came down to it, he was a scared mech with his tail between his legs.

* * *

Angel sat on the same hill she had before, she gazed up at the sky and saw that the sun had already gone down and ever so slowly the stars were coming out. She checked the clock on her phone and saw that it was around 8, about the time she had come yesterday. She closed her eyes and spoke under her breath.  
"Just a dream Angel, just a wacked out dream." When she opened them bak up she heard the hum of a jet engine in the sky. "And that is just a jet passing by." The jet came closer to the ground and transformed, when he landed his back was to her. "Dang't You!" She screamed towards Soundwave and he turned to face her. "I was trying to have a relaxing moment!" He tilted his head in confusion and she awed at how adorable he looked. She smacked her face with her hand and glared at him. "Fine, you might as well sit down over her." she pointed to the base of the hill and he walked over. "I am not going to be treated like a rag doll today, so either you sit or I'll leave." he sat down at the base and she sat at the top of the hill making her almost to his optic level. "So you have information?" he nodded once and took out the chip handing it to her. Angel took it and almost dropped it when it shrunk in her hand.

[have you found anything?] The calm voice said.

"Sadly nothing much, just that he had killed in other states, I didn't know anything about that until today though. wait why am I telling you this, I hardly know you and you're supposedly an alien."

[Do you wish to find him or not?] This time it was a raspy voice coming from him.

"Yes I do, but I am pretty sure I don't need your help to find a big alien robot."

[He will be using a car base form]

"I know, but still I'm not stupid, I'll know him when I see him. I will look over what you have given me, and that is all I need from you..." She got up and walked away, but she was stopped by something getting pulled out of her back pocket. "Hey!" she turned around to see one of his tentacles taking her phone away and bringing it up to him. "give that back, it's not yours to take!" He fiddled with it for a minute before handing it back. "What did you do."

[My comm signal is now in your contacts, reach me if you have any vital information, or need help.] The calm voice spoke again before he went back out to the middle of the field and shot back into the sky. Angel walked away shoving her phone back into her pocket. When she got back into her car she hastily started it and drove off.

When she arrived back at her house she got herself ready for bed, afterwords she plopped down onto her bed and opened her computer. Angel looked to the chip and went to insert it, but decided not to. She set it down beside her bed and closed her computer as she sighed.  
"I'll look at it tomorrow." She clicked off her light and closed her eyes.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed my third Chap! Please Review! **


	4. Angels Silence, Chapter 4

Angels Silence

**Fizzled Out**

**Intercom { }**

**M.E.R = Medical Examination Room**

* * *

Angel stared at her room, it was a disaster. Books had been thrown from the shelves, her lamp had fallen over and the lightbulb was broken. The one main thing she noticed was that the chip she was given was missing, it had been on her nightstand before she went to bed, but when she woke up it was gone.  
~How the heck did I sleep though this.~ She was puzzled, she knew she was a heavy sleeper, but this... Angel fixed everything back together and replaced the lightbulb. Whoever had done this didn't want her to see what was on that chip, and the only person she could think of was the killer.  
~Oh Crap! The killer might know where I live now.~ She grabbed her hair and growled, she was supposed to be the hunter not the hunted.  
When all was said and done, she decided that work was the best place to go, at least there she could try and figure out who did this and she would be safe. Angel got into her car and proceeded to turn the key, but all she heard was a split second of the engine and then nothing.  
"Come on!" She tried again but got the same thing. "You stupid piece of!" She hit the wheel hard got out after popping the hood. She lifted up the hood of her car and check everything, it had all seemed to be fine, except for when she pulled up the stick that was to check gas efficiency. Instead of having a dark brown color it was a light glowing blue. "What the heck is this stuff? Ok what kind of sick joke is this, because Im not laughing!" she yelled at the wind.

Since she didn't know what was wrong Angel called a tow truck to take her car to the shop and then she called a taxi to pick her up.

* * *

DeathRay watched from a distance, he always thought it was so fun to play with the mindless humans, especially her since she was the main detective on his killings. He saw her flip the hood open and he laughed at her reaction to his little energon trick he pulled.  
"Ok what kind of sick joke is this, because I'm not laughing." He snickered silently while watching her.

"It's my kind of sick joke, and boy do I so many more where that came from." DeathRay said maniacly to himself as he drove away from the scene without her noticing.

* * *

After arriving at work late, Angel as quiet as she could, stormed to her desk and upbrubtly sat down in her chair. Macy wasn't there yet so she assumed that she was going to be late today or wasn't coming. Before she could start any work Donaview came up to her.  
"Macy called in sick today, said she has the flu that's going around."

"Just great! First my house, then my car, now my Partner." She said mumbling under her breath.

"What happened with your house and car?"

"Nothing important, now I need to work, so please go." he held up his hands defensively and sarcastically while backing away. Angel worked for what seemed like hours at her desk before she got a call.  
"Detective Teraro speaking."

"It's Danny, thought you might like to see what I have found."

"Be right down." Angel stood up from her desk and stretched her legs. Her mind was set on the coroners office and she was ready to head down, but before she could go she felt the urge to sneeze. Seconds later she shut her eyes and sneezed, when she reopened her eyes she looked around and saw that she was no longer in the precinct area but at the doors of the M.E.R. "how the heck?" She got confused but walked through the doors anyways.

"Wow, how did you get down here so fast?"

"I'm asking myself that to." He shrugged and walked over to the bodies.

"So we have the same results, two shots and no mess ups."

"So then why did you call me?"

"Here's the really interesting part." Danny walked over to a freezer and pulled out something before waling back to her. "Look." He showed her three round trays, two were a blue color, and one was a red color turning blue.

"What is this, stuff?"

"Believe it or not, it's three of the four the victims blood. The second couples turned blue like this and only the woman's blood from the first couple is doing this. Weird huh." Angel nodded in disbelief of what she was seeing. "So I checked it out, being curious, and found that the blue and almost blue samples have some kind of unknown substance in it. And get this, it's just like the blood stuff I found under the woman's fingernail. I don't know what it is yet, but it's something I thought you would like to of heard."

"Thank's Danny for informing me." She walked out the doors and sneezed again, but this time when she re-opened her eyes she was back at her desk. "What the heck!?" She stood bewildered for a few minutes before sitting down. "You know what, whatever, I am just having an off day so, whatever." She put her hands to her forehead and sighed. "I'm going crazy." She sat like that for a few minutes before starting to work on the case again.

* * *

Soundwave restrained himself from face-palming. He had given Angel the wrong file chip. For the past few months he had been studying the history of cybertron when it was on the brink of war, and he had gathered information onto a chip. He had given her that chip instead of the other one about the con DeathRay, and among other things. He groaned silently, this was not what he needed at that moment or at any moment in fact. What he needed was the con to be found and killed. Soundwave shook the memory that taunted him out of his processor and walked out of his living space only to be greeted by Starscream.  
"Locking yourself into your room again Soundwave? That does seem suspicous, doesn't it." Soundwave restrained himself from balling his servos, he hated that mech deeply and every-time he was around him he had to use all his energy not to pound him.

Instead soundwave hacked into one of the intercoms a few halls from them and played a recording of Megatron.  
{Starscream! Where is that imbecile!} What sounded like heavy angry footsteps started to pound down the hallways. Starscream cowered and ran down the hall oppisite of the supposed Megatron. Soundwave laughed to himself and continued to the main brig, since he had nothing better to do he might as well decipher coordinates.

* * *

DeathRay slipped the small chip he had stolen into a slit in his arm, since he wasn't equipped with a ship he had to look up all his data using his built in computer that he used from his right arm. Seconds later a screen was projected in front of him and files popped up onto it. He pressed one file and it widened showing him something he had never known before.  
"So your past life lives on in your daughter. Very interesting." He smiled deviously. "You are worth more than I can imagine." He pulled up a picture of a girl with brown hair, golden eyes and, a kind smile. She wore denim blue jeans, fit with a pair of black tennies, she also had on a white v-neck shirt and undershirt. "Why don't we play cat and mouse, sound fun?... Detective." DeathRay let out a maniacal laugh as he transformed into car mode and sped down to the highway. Of course he would finish his job he was assigned, but now he had something other than just sitting around to do. And if he were to catch her, she would be worth more than he was even being offered at this time.

First thing he had to do was make a slip up on his next mission, he wanted her to think she was being the hunter and not the hunted. "It's always so much fun to have the upper hand. Who would have known that being an assassin had it's quirks. First though I need a touch up." He drove for a few hours before reaching a car body shop, he pulled in and set up his holoform and got out.

* * *

**Sorry my Chapters have been so short :-(, right now I'm more trying to explain the basis, I promise they're going to get longer real soon and more exciting. Otherwise I hope you enjoyed this Chap! Please Review!**


	5. Angels Silence, Chapter 5

Angels Silence

**New Identity**

When Angel's shift was done she gathered her work and walked out to where her car would of been.  
"Crap! I forgot my car is broken." She sighed and walked back up to the front of the building. "Might as well call, a-a-a-CHOO." Angel fell backwards during the sneeze, but instead of hitting concrete ground she landed on a chair.  
She opened her eyes and saw that she was at her house sitting at her dinner table. "What the heck is happening to me!" Angel sat in the chair fumbled for a few minutes before hearing her phone ring, she pulled it from her pocket and answered. "Hello?"

"Your car is ready ma'am."

"Thank you, did you find out what that stuff was?"

"Sorry no, in fact it's really weird stuff, it wasn't in any of our inventory."

"Alright well thanks anyways, I'll pick it up tomorrow." She ended the call and went to her room, ready to get much needed rest.

* * *

Angel flipped over and rolled down a hill. She shot up and looked around her surroundings, she wasn't in her bed anymore instead she was at the grassy field, she had met SoundWave at. She groggily stood up and rubbed her eyes. "My dreams are getting out of control." The sun was just begging to rise so she knew it had to be around 6 in the morning.  
Angel walked around for a bit in her pajamas enjoying the cool summer breeze that whisped over her. "Alright time to wake up." She shut her eyes and pinched her arm as hard as she could. "OW!" When she reopened her eyes she was still at the field and she growled. "Fine have it your way! Stupid dreams." She muttered  
~Well as long as I'm here I might as well plan out my day..~ She thought looking around, ~one: Wake up. Two: call in sick today. Three: Go and get my car.~ She yawned largely and loudly which made her shut her eyes.  
"Man that was a b-b-big one." Her voice trailed off, now instead of being in the grassy field she was at the entrance of the car repair shop she sent her car to. Angel blinked a few times before walking in and up to the front desk.  
~It's a good thing I decided to wear my bra last night. What am I thinking this has to be a dream.~ She let out a hesitant laugh before pressing the bell. Moments later a teen boy came from the garage.

"How may I help you?" She stayed quite for a few minutes contemplating whether this was a dream or reality. "Ma'am?"

"Uh.. ya.. I, um, am here for my car. It's under the name of Angel Teraro." She wrapped her arms around herself and looked at him timidly.

"Alright if you wan to come with me, It's in the back." She nodded and followed the boy through the set of doors.

"Do you have any of that stuff you found in it left?"

"Ya, we never got rid of it, didn't know what it would do to the trash."

"I would like to have a couple samples." The boy looked at her confused. "I work with the H.P.D, and I have a friend who can examine it." He nodded and pushed open a door.

"Will do." He gave her, her keys, pointed to her car and walked out of the room. Angel stepped up to her car and started it. She smiled when she heard the familiar roar of it's engine.  
~So maybe this isn't a dream.~  
She let her car warm up as she waited for the boy to come back with the small container filled with the blue liquid.

"How much will it be?"

"$150."

"Wow, that's a lot." She went to pull out her wallet but remembered that she was in her P.J's. "I, um, are you able to pull cash from accounts?"

"Ya."

"alright well, I believe I already gave you my info, so may I leave."

"Yep you're all set, in about 2 days you'll see some cash taken from the account, that'll be us." She smiled kindly and drove off back towards her house.

When she arrived back Angel called the precinct and told them she was taking a sick day, afterwords she changed into a more comfortable, clean pair of pajamas that consisted of a large T-shirt and fluffy pants. Angel walked over to her living room and sat on her couch, curling up into a ball and thought to herself.

~Somehow I have to figure this thing out, I mean what is happening to me. First I'm in bed and then I'm in the field. Maybe cap is right, maybe the case is getting to me and I'm not equipped to finish it... Don't even think like that! I am a strong girl and I can stick through with this...~ She sighed and buried her head into her knees, she then shot her head back up remembering last morning. The killer had most likely found where she lived and now she wasn't safe, in her own home. But if he had wanted her dead he would have killed her, so maybe she is safe enough, she just needed to put up a better alarm system. Angel got up from the couch and walked over to the kitchen, she poured herself ice tea and then proceeded to head back. "All I need it some time to think and recuperate, that never hurt anyone did it." She curled back up and took a sip from her tea.

* * *

After relaxing for a couple of hours Angel got up again and put away her drink.  
"Alright, so if none of this is a dream then there has to be a reasonable explanation."  
She thought long and hard but couldn't think of anything as a solid explanation. "Ok, well this transportation thingy happens when I am specifically thinking of a place and when I sneeze or yawn. It must be triggered by large or quick reactions... I think." Angel stood at the edge of her living room and shook her body. "Alright, lets go to the kitchen." She let out a deep breath and shut her eyes, but when she re-opened them she was still in the living room. "Oook, lets just try this again." she re-closed her eyes but still did not go anywhere. "Dang't you! Work!" Just then she sneezed and abruptly shut her eyes for a split second, but this time when she looked she was in the kitchen. "Now you work!." She paused for a bit before taking in a deep breath. "Alright again, but this time lets clear the mind." She let her eyes close and she thought about moving to her bedroom.

Seconds later Angel felt weird and she looked, nothing seemed wrong, but when she looked down she almost screamed. Her whole bottom half was missing and the rest of her body seemed to disintegrate out of thin air. Her bottom lip quivered as her her neck and face started to go away. she shut her eyes and kept them closed until the feeling went away. When the feeling was finally gone she peeked to see that her body was fully back and she was in her bedroom. "Holy Crap! I can teleport! B-but how?" She was confused, scared and excited all at the same time.  
She stood in shock for a while until her doorbell rang, Angel shook her head to get out of the trance, she went to go walk down but decided not to. She stayed silent and thought about going to her door, and not long after she saw her body disappear and re-appear at her front entrance. Angel silently said yes as she opened up the door, freaking out at who was standing before her.  
The man was tall and fit, he had on some type of black and violet metal armor plating that covered his whole body, it even went up his neck and to his face, but his face was covered by a non see through black visor. Angel went to go shut her door, but the man was strong and he pushed it open only to walk through past her. Before he stopped to turn and face her, Angel pulled open and reached into her foyer table for a gun. She grabbed it out and pointed it to him just as he turned to her. "I am specially trained in using this and I will not hesitate to use it." The man stood silently for a few seconds before handing her a small chip that looked like the one she had, had. "Stay away from me, I'm warning you!" She kept her point a him and never took off her gaze. The man set it down on the foyer table and spoke in a mix of voices.

[I had given you the wrong chip... I have only come to give you the right one and take back the other one... I tried to comm you but you never answered... so I came as a.. human.] She heard the disgust in his voice when he said the last word.

"Soundwave?" She asked as she slightly lowered her gun. He nodded once.

[Where is my other chip?]

"I, it kind of got stolen." she let out a hesitant laugh and lowered her gun completely.

[What do yo mean, kind of?] The deep maniacal voice came back and she slightly cringed at the anger in it.

"See I had it near my bed side at night but in the morning when I awoke it was gone." She bit her bottom lip and looked to him. He let out a silent sigh. "Hey wait a minute, I told you I was never going to talk to you again... So why are you even here."

[without me you would be lost.] she heard the raspy voice this time.

"Without you I could be living a normal life!" She snapped back hastily at him and Soundwave just stood there quietly, he took the chip and handed it to her. She reached out and took it cautiously and then retracted her hand. "You gave me your chip, now leave." She pointed her gun back at him and motioned for the door.

[If you find the other chip, I want it back.]

"Only if I trust you and right now buddy, your on the opposite line of trust." She pushed him out the door and then shut it. Angel flipped the chip in her hand and set it on the foyer table. About halfway to her living room she paused. "Wait a minute, how did he know where I lived?" Angel ran back to her door and opened it, but she didn't see the man, instead she saw his jet form shoot off into the distance and fly out of sight. "Guess I'll never find out. but for the time being this girl is going to a nice relaxing hotel."

Angel packed up a five days worth of bags. She intended on staying there for at least that amount of time, if not more. She called in to her work and took off vacation days, of course she intended on working on the case, but not at the precinct.  
Before she reached the hotel she dropped off the blue substance samples to Danny for him to examine.

* * *

DeathRay looked over his new paint-job through his holoform. He was still his silhouette black color but he had the person add a red line down left side, he thought it would fit his name very well. Even though he was the same color the girl wouldn't think of him as being the same car that she has see before. DeathRay made his holoform fizzle out just as he received a comm.  
{Your next target lives in Harrisburg, Pennsylvania, I will send you Coordinates.} The comm ended and DeathRay drove off, passing the now to familiar sign that said.

**Welcome to  
Harrisburg**

He thought it was odd how most of them were in Harrisburg, but he never questioned, just did what he was told. After all his prize spoke more than anything that could normally be given to him.

* * *

Angel settled in her hotel room, it was small and quaint, just perfect for her. She let a relieved smile form from her lips as she sat down on the bed. She was finally going to get the peace and quiet she needed, plus the hotel had an indoor pool, even though she hadn't been swimming in years, it did help her to think. After sitting for a while quietly in thought, she got up and unpacked her bags stuffing her clothing into the hotels dressers.  
She then got herself into a new swimsuit she had bought and took a towel from the bathroom. Afterwards she went down to the pool and immediately dove in. She swam around until closing time and then retreated back to her room.

Once she got back her mouth dropped open at the sight. The lamp had been tossed over, the bed was flipped off the bedpost and the covers were scattered around the floor, the dresser doors were all out and thrown around the room and the window was wide open. It was as if they were looking for something, she put her hand into her pocket and felt for the chip and she let out a relieved sigh when she felt it.  
Angel stood there for a while moving the chip around in her fingers until running down to the front desk fuming.  
"What can I help you with ma'am?" A young boy about 18 asked as she walked up.  
"Did anyone ask for a key to room 414?"  
"Let me check." He flipped through a book until he got to her room number. "Sorry, no. What would be the problem?"  
"Someone broke in and ransacked my room, I am requesting another."  
"I-I'll go grab my manager." He ran out from the desk and down the hall.

When the boy got his manager and told him what had happened the manager apologized for her inconvenience and offered her one of the top suites, to which she happily accepted. He had requested that his staff gather up her packing but she refused wanting to make sure she wouldn't miss any evidence the staff would otherwise disregard.  
When she was gathering up her supplies one thought hit her.  
~If he/she didn't get a key, then how did they get in.~ Her eyes immediately went to the window and she walked over to it. When she looked down she grimaced, she was never one for heights. The room was four floors off the ground and by what she could see there was no way to climb up the building.  
"But How?" She scratched her head and walked back to her suitcase.

When she was all ready she moved up to her new room that was on the tenth floor meaning she now was in the master suite.  
"Ahh, perfection." She fell back onto the bed and closed her eyes. "I can live with this." She popped open an eye when there was a faint knock on the door. She walked over and opened it to see the manger.  
"I wanted to come and tell you that this room has high end security, since we usually house very important people here. N-not like you're no."  
"I understand, people who need protection." He nodded his head. Nervously.  
"Well, I'm sure you can show yourself around the area, but the other thing I wanted to say, it that I am truly sorry for your room being broken into and to show my condolences, I am offering free room service for both breakfast, lunch, and dinner, for your stay here. If that is good enough for you." She looked at his name tag before answering.  
"Barry, it's perfectly fine, this is more than enough, thank you. She smiled and he nodded again.  
"If you need anything just call." He walked away and to the elevators and she watched him before shutting the doors.  
"These people really don't want a bad word going out." She laughed and looked around the suite to find that it contained a featherlight bed, flatscreen tv, hot-tub, and many other extremities. "Sheesh, I didn't ask for this, but oh well, I might as well enjoy it while it lasts." Angel slipped out of her clothes and put on her PJ's before slipping into her new bed grasping the chip in her hand.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed my 5th Chapter! Sorry I was late on getting it to you, I had writers block so I had started on another story and then I got sick and didn't feel up to writing, so finally here it is. **

**Please review! constructive criticism welcomed**.


	6. Angels Silence, Chapter 6

Angels Silence, Chapter 6

**Outlawed**

*** * SoundWave and LaserBeak communication**

* * *

Angel woke up abruptly to the sound of a blood curdling scream. She snapped on her bra and ran out of the room still grasping the chip and went to where the sound was coming from.  
When she reached the place, which was a room a few halls from hers, she went up to a crowd that was surrounded by someone or something. She pushed her way past the crowd only to be stopped by security.

"I'm sorry ma'am this is as far as you can go." A man dressed in grey said as he held her back.

"I am detective Angel Teraro and I am requesting to see the lady over there." She looked to a woman who was on her knees crying.

"And where is your proof?"

"If you want proof, then call the H.P.D. Now let me through!" She pushed past the guard and walked over to the weeping woman. "Ma'am what happened here?" The woman pointed to the hotel room door that was wide open and stared at Angel. Angle got up from her kneeling position and walked in to an all to familiar scene. A man was lying on the bed with two shots in his back, blood soaked the man, the comforter and the floor. She went over to the man and kneeled next to him facing the wall, after staring for a few seconds she felt heat flow onto the side of her face and she looked at the man to see his eyes wide open. She scooted back a little, surprised he survived and he let out a heavy sigh.

"Angel." He said in a raspy fading voice.

"Ho-how do you know my name?"

"Not...Important." He took his cold hand and grasped hers. "He is coming for you." He let out a few bloodied coughs. "Go to... 'The Durango' and... go to the back, there should be a..." He coughed again, this time more blood came out. "Hidden door, Diego should be there... he will tell you all you need to know." The man closed his eyes and let out a deep raged breath. She kneeled there in silence before knowing that he was gone, once she took her hand back the medics and police came in taking the man away.

"You're OK!" She was pulled into a tight hug by Macy. "When they told me where you were and then we got the call about the murder." Her friend squeezed her tighter and didn't let go. "I was so worried that... that."

"That the murderer had gotten to me?" Her friend nodded her head and let go.

"Don't ever do that again." She pointed an accusing finger at her an glared.

"I won't.. mother."

"Shut-up." Before Angel could answer her captain walked in and she stood straight. Amelia only looked to her with sorrow and pain, then walked out leaving a pad of paper on a desk. She walked over and saw that it was a criminal sketching pad, when she looked at it her eyes filled with worry, fear, and confusion. There on the paper was a drawing of who the woman had seen running from the crime scene, on the paper, there was a sketch of her.

* * *

DeathRay stood at the corner of the hall in his holoform and watched as Angel walked into the hotel room to see his new victim. He then saw medicals and police walk in along with her partner. And then the fun part came when the sketch artist handed his new sketch to the police chief and he let a sadistic smile form on his face as a sorrowful frown formed on the police chiefs. Later he saw Angel walk out of the room and to the captain. Since this was only his holoform he enhanced his hearing.

"With all that we have been through, I wouldn't believe that for a second." The captain said resting a hand onto Angels shoulder.

"I would never, I mean this has to be a mistake."

"You are my best detective on this case and it won't be long until people start to ask how, rumors will start and that wouldn't be good for you or us."

"I understand, if you need to arrest me and take me in I-"

"Listen here, I said rumors not the truth..." The captain looked around her surroundings and leaned into her lead detective's ear while DeathRay made his hearing even louder. "That's why I'm giving you a five minute head-start." She leaned back and spoke normal again. "I trust you and I taught you everything you know. Heck your like a daughter to me, so I'm giving you this one opportunity to find the real killer. Now go!" Angel smiled and walked away from her Captain towards DeathRay, he straightened up looked to her and she looked to him giving off the best smile she could.

"Have a good day." She said walking past him hastily, he snickered and watched her turn a corner out of his sight.

"Who doesn't love the game of cat and mouse." He let his holoform fizzle out as he gained control of his alt mode again. "Time to pay someone a little visit."

* * *

Angel looked to her notepad that had the place and person the man had told her to meet. She then looked up to a large broken neon sign that spelled out 'THE DURANGO'

"Why would someone be here?" She asked herself as she stepped out of the car looking at the run down place. After standing in the cool summer breeze she walked up to the front doors and pushed them open, surprisingly they were unlocked. "Hello?" She walked through the main area and saw that it used to be an old western style bar. "Anyone here?" She looked around and waved her hands in front of her to disperse the dust that was surrounding the area.  
She snapped out of her trance when she heard the floorboards creaking a ways away from her down a dark hallway.  
Angel reluctantly went down the murky hallway, to what looked like a dollar store dressing room and she opened up a dirty curtain. "Ough, disgusting, you would think this place would look better." There was a velvet elvis on the wall with the eyes cut out. "Is there some kind of secret scam program going on down here?" she whispered to herself. There was a dirty recliner that had been pulled off the street with duct tape on it, they also had a bloodied pipe on the floor, but upon further inspection she could see that it was just colored water. "Most likely to scare of unwanted guests." She walked aside and grimaced at what she was walking on, even though it was just dirt it felt like age old bones.  
She looked around the small area and spotted a hidden door, which to her observation was not very well hidden. When she got it open her jaw dropped at what she saw. At a desk was a man with a bullet through his head and blood encased the whole table and floor. When she got over to the desk she saw a name written on a plaque which read.

DEIGO. S

"Dang't!" She peered at the man and saw that he was quite large, he wore a tie and suit, and his hair was mild brown with white all around it as though he was almost scared to death but got shot before he could die from being scared.  
She examined the blood and saw that it was still thick and warm, meaning that he had been recently killed. By what she saw he was killed when she was in the building. "I never saw anyone come in or out, and by what I see there is only one way in and out." She was, by now angry and confused at this whole fiasco that was going on around her.

After getting a better look around the place, which was dim and only lit by a flickering light, she spotted a message written on the wall. When she got closer to the wall she could see that the words were written in blood and she shivered. Since the room was too dark to make out any full words she rummaged through her purse and pulled out a flashlight, when she clicked it on she abruptly shut her eyes because of the brightness. She slowly reopened them to read the message and what she saw made them widen even more.

'To Detective Angel Teraro,  
We have yet to fully meet, and I am truly looking forward to seeing you, I do hope it is soon. I hope you are having fun trying to figure out who I am, it's been quite fun seeing you stress out about it. But do take your time, it won't be easy. Until we meet, I bid you a due I have other clients who are Dying to meet me.'

There was an arrow next to the message pointing towards a darkened corner. She furrowed her brows before walking over cautiously. But as she got closer her light popped and faded, she hit it a few times growling before putting it back into her purse. As she got closer to the corner she could hear a faint ticking noise. She stopped and looked at the sillouet of a table. She faintly made out and object with numbers on it counting down.  
When she realized what it was she ran out of the room and to the entrance doors, once she was out an explosion came from the place and she got thrown across the lot and slammed onto the ground.

* * *

{"Great there goes my evidence." She said rubbing her head and getting up from the ground. She looked back and glared at the burning building. Her car had been totaled by the blast so she had no way of getting to, well anywhere. After staring at the smoke and ashes for what felt like an eternity she felt a metal hand rest on her shoulder. Angel flipped around to see SoundWave's holoform. "What do you want?"

[Have you acquired any new information?]

"Oh, I'm perfectly fine, just a burn here and a scrape there." He took his hand away and looked to her. "Not really ok, I was supposed to talk to that Diego guy, but when I got there he had been killed, and then that happened." She said pointing to the ashes of the building. He started to walk away but she stopped him. "This is kind of a weird question, but can I get a ride?"

[Why?] The raspy voice asked back.

"Look my car is now burnt to the ground, I'm on the wanted list for murder, and I still have to find this stupid murderer that is out on the loose. So can I get a ride or not!?" He lowered his head in defeat and walked away letting Angel follow behind him. When they got to his alt form, his holoform fizzled out and his cockpit opened up allowing Angel to climb in. "Thanks."

[Don't mention it...ever.] This time it was a woman's voice that sounded sadistic and evil.

"Please don't tell me that's your real voice." She asked sitting into the seat, she jerked back a little when a belt of some sorts hastily wrapped around her. Soon afterwards she could feel the rumble of his engine and her heart started to get faster. "Hers the only thing I ask is that you don't go to high.. See I'm a little afraid of, hhheeeeiiiiiggghhhhttttssss." She dug her fingers into the seat and shut her eyes as he shot off into the sky. When she reopened one, her heart stopped, they were soaring at unknown speeds above the clouds. She opened her other eye and peered out the cockpit. "So you do know how to drive this thing right?" The jet stopped in mid flight and started to fall, Angel looked down to see the clouds and sky whisping past them, that was until she realized they were the one whipping past the clouds and sky. She clutched the seat again and screamed. "AAAAAAHHHHHH." Suddenly the jet jerked to a stop and flew up again.  
She brushed her loose hair back with her hand and regained composure. "I am guessing that is your silent way of telling me you have full control." No answer.

She stayed silent for a while listening to the hum of the jets engine. "Sooo, do you ever speak normally... What I mean is, in your real voice."

[No.] The deep and maniacal voice came back.

"Why not?"

[It's none of your business.] She folded her arms and slumped.

"Where are we going?"

[The decepticon warship.]

"WHAT!" She backed up in the seat. "Why?"

[You have not been looking... at the information... I gave you.] This time it was a mix of voices. [So I am taking you back to make sure you see it.]

"Then why don't you just tell me." This time she felt the engine rumbling which she figured to be his anger or something of that sorts. "I see, it angers you talk about it."

"Him." This time she heard a deep voice, but it was more soothing than anything.

"Did you just speak?" Silence. "Come on, you can trust me, I won't tell."

"DeathRay... His designation, is DeathRay."

"Hm, DeathRay sounds like a killers name." Silence again. "Oh, your saying he's the killer.

"Was it that obvious?" She could hear a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"So the silent bot does know humor."

"I'm not emotionless, I just choose not to show them."

"Why?" She felt the jet become stiff and she slumped in the seat a bit. "You don't have to answer that if you don't want to."

"Good, because I wasn't going to."

"For not ever talking, you talk a lot." She heard him sigh and she thought she had hit a nerve, but she noticed that he was sighing because a large dark grey ship that was in the sky, came into view. "Is this the warship you were talking about? Why is it floating?"

"Yes, and it's not floating it's flying."

"Oh." Her heart started to thump when they kept getting closer to the ship, she shut her eyes and looked away. Seconds later when she didn't feel him landing she reopened her eyes to see them flying away from the ship. "You taking me home?"

"No, I have decided to tell you what you need to know instead of having the chip show you." Minutes later after a period of awkward silence, SoundWave landed on a lonesome cliff.

"So help me if you plan on killing me after you tell me, I will-"

"If I wanted to kill you, you would already be dead." She bounced her head thinking and agreeing. He transformed while she was still in, making her shoot up from his alt-form and caught her in his servo just before she hit the ground.

"Don't" She held her mouth as if she was going to throw up. "Ever do that again." The faceless con paid her no attention as he walked up towards the edge of the cliff and sat down. She looked to the crashing waves beneath them and she walked towards his arm cautiously. "Sssssooooo... What is it you want to tell me?" She asked innocently as she sat down on his sleek servo. He sighed and faced his mask towards the sky.

"DeathRay, is a villainous con."

"I think we've already established that."

"An assassin, he does the dirty work for others, but not without a hefty price."

"Isn't that what an assassin is?"

"If you interrupt me one more time, I will throw you over that cliffs edge without regret." She raised her arms in defeat and looked to him. "As I was saying... He is on earth to kill, and he's the one who's been killing your victims."

"And how per-say would you know this." She asked suspiciously.

"Because he always leaves a signature mark, two shots in the front or back."

"If you know so much about him, then why are you telling me this, when you can clearly catch him yourself." She asked folding her arms.

"But I don't know what he looks like anymore, and he is very hard to track due to a scrambler he has."

"But why do you need me?" He stayed silent for a while looking off to the sunset.

"Angel?" he asked worried.

"What?"

"Angel!?"

"What?" He started to fade away and Angel panicked. "SoundWave what?"}

* * *

"Who the heck is SoundWave?" Angel groaned and rubbed her head as she opened her eyes.

"Macy? How did you get here?"

"I followed the big explosion." Her friend said jokingly. "But more important are you ok?" Angel stood up and held onto her friends shoulder for balance. She glanced around and saw that she was back at the bar not at the cliffside.

"Bu- I- how did I get here," She shut here eyes and sighed. "I must have been dreaming." Macy nodded in agreeance.

"Who were you talking to in the dream."

"What do you mean."

"You said 'SoundWave what?' like you were waiting for an answer from someone."

"Just popped into my head, sorry." Macy patted her back and led her to her car.

"You're on the wanted list you know, so I'm taking you somewhere you can be safe and away from federal eyes." Macy opened the side door and let her get in, she then went to the drivers side and started the car. Afterwards she drove out from the scorched parking lot just as officials and firemen came to take care of the mess.

They rode in silence until they reached a small house near a forested area that was miles out of the city. The two got out of the car and walked into the small cabin. Angel looked around and nodded her head, it was a good size for one person maybe two and it was hidden from the officials, it was also a place they would never think to look. "You like?"

"Ya it's nice. Thanks Mace."

"Anytime girl." Angel looked to a couch and sat down onto making dust fly everywhere. She waved her hand in front of her and coughed.

"Hey Macy. I want you to take on the case about the burning building."

"Uh why?" Her friend asked suspiciously.

"A man was shot in the head there and it was blown up by a bomb, also it is connected to the case were working on now."

"Anything else you want to tell me." Macy folded her arms and sat across from Angel.

"That's all I can tell you for now." Macy gave her a curious glare before getting up and walking to the door.

"Alright... I'm off to get you your clothes and necessities, there's a corded phone in the kitchen if you need to call." She walked out the door and Angel watched her drive away, when she was gone she shut off her phone, computer and any other electronics that could lead people to her.

* * *

SoundWave circled around Harrison looking for DeathRay, but his scanners told him nothing could be found. He silently growled and went down to another area of the city. LaserBeak flew next to him gathering up any information that they could use useful, but so far nothing was coming up. He communicated with SoundWave telling him that his searches were failing, but SoundWave only persisted that he keep looking, making sure he left nothing unturned.  
SoundWave scanned areas picking up small signals on his scanner sparking up a glint of hope, but upon further inspection he could see that it was just humans.

*I can't find anything sir, I suggest we wrap it up for the day.*

*Are you falling back on your duties, work harder, he has to be here somewhere.*

*With all do respect sir, you're beginning to sound like Megatron.* SoundWave growled at him and the bird backed off.

*Let's call it a day, well start again tomorrow.* LaserBeak reattached himself to SoundWave and shut off as his master shot off towards the Decepticon warship.

* * *

After sitting in stillness for a while Angel got off the couch and walked to the small kitchen.

"Why me?" She asked out loud as she walked over to the sink and looked out the window. Nothing could be seen except for the dense trees that surrounded the area. She sighed and turned on the faucet, she then put her hands under the water and splashed it onto her face. The water was cool and refreshing, but not enough to help her forget the trouble that was following her everywhere she went. She looked out the window again and let herself fall into a deep trance as she listened to the birds singing and the trees blowing against the wind. Her mind stopped reeling for a while to take in the serenity of the area, and she felt calmer than she had the past few days.  
That all disappeared when she heard the front porch steps creaking and the doorbell ringing. Angel jumped a bit and grabbed her gun from her side holster. She phased herself to the door to make sure that she wouldn't make a sound and then looked through the little peephole. No one was there. "Huh." She furrowed her brows and made a quick decision, she opened the door and looked out to see no one in sight, the only thing she could see was a note attached to the door. She took it off and read it.

'To whom it may concern,

We are the 'Federal Corporation of Park Life and Services', and we have deemed this cabin unsafe and unusable. So hereby instructed of our CEO and BOSS we are going to tear down this old cabin and rebuild a newer Water Pump that will serve use to you and the community. Thank You Citizen for your cooperation.

Sincerely  
Federal Corporation of Park Life and Services'

"Wha-" She growled at the note and crumpled it up. "Dang Government. The one place I'm safe and they are going to tear it down." She walked over to the bulky phone and typed in Macy's number.

{Hello?}

{Macy it's me.}

{Hey, are you ok?}

{Fine, but I can't stay here any longer, I'm leaving so don't worry about bringing stuff over.}

{Ok, but whats-}

{Can't talk, gotta go, bye.} She hung up the phone and walked out to the wooded area taking her electronics with her. She hike up the mountain a ways until she hit another wood cabin that seemed bigger than her friends. She walked inside and saw that it was vacant, to her fortune. Angel then set up her computer and supplies changing all of it's data to the best of her ability, to make sure the cops thought it was someone else. She then took out the chip and inserted it into the computer.

"Let's see what's so important someone would try to steal you." She clicked on the file and many documents and pictures popped up, once she got a good look at them her heart stopped. "It can't be!?"

* * *

** Hope you liked my new chap, I know I had fun writing this one! Sorry for the Cliffie, but that's for the next chap. *Evil laugh***

**Please review, Constructive Criticism Welcomed, and Reviews also keep me motivated to write more. **


	7. Angels Silence, Chapter 7

Angels Silence

**The killer Known**

**Wow it's been a while since I've updated, Sorry! Got writers block started a new story, then got stuck on that and then still had a little trouble getting this one out. But here it is Enjoy!**

* * *

-Powering Down- That's what her computer said to Angel, She smacked it twice angered as the screen fell blank.  
"Stupid computer." She closed the top and sighed. Before the computer had shut off, she had seen one file, a file she wished she could erase from her memory. The file had information about the bot DeathRay, and sadly about the holoform he had used and might be using now. She opened her wallet and looked at a picture of her and few co-workers at the precincts 100th birthday. "I know it's you... Ray Donaview."

* * *

Ray sat in Angels chair across from Macy.  
"It's so sad to hear about Ang, she was the best person on this case. I guess we know why now."

"Don't talk about Angel like she's some common criminal." Macy snapped.

"But-"

"Shut-Up Donaview! She's not the killer." Macy's face was a heated red now and she was glaring at the Detective Rookie. "You may be a replacement of her for now, but when we find out she's not involved, you're OUT!" She shoved her thumb behid her to make the out gesture

"Hey no need to get hissy." His voice was normal, but Macy could hear a hint of sarcasm imprinted into it.

"I'll be back." She grabbed her coat and stormed out of the precinct. Ray smirked and kicked his feet up onto 'his' new desk. He could get used to this. His eyes shut closed as he leaned back into the chair, but he was awoken from his relaxed state when a loud buzzing sound erupted into his ear.

DeathRay... Can you read me?

Loud and clear. He moved from his seat and walked towards the mens bathroom. Once he was in, he made sure no man was in there and he started to talk. What is my new mission.

Your new target lives in Nampa, Idaho. 6346, N. Carronter Ln.

Copy that The mech at the other end growled at him and ended the comm. Ray walked out of the Restroom and made his way to the Captains office. He knocked on the door and waited.

"Come in."

"Captain?" Ray asked peeking his head around the door.

"What is it Donaview, I'm busy."

"A family member of mine just called, it's a family emergency and they need me."

"What's the emergency?" Seriousness laced her voice. He paused for a moment and took a deep breath in trying to think of a good exuse.

"My only niece." His mind pondered through human names that he had seen on the internet. "Farren... She... they learned that she has cancer...Stage 2." he tried to make his voice cracked. "They had requested to have all family there... see she's only 7 and..."

"I understand. Take however long you need. First where will you be in case we need ot get in touch with you or family members?" He stiffened up a bit and thought.

"um... There in.. um... Boise Idaho." She raised a brow at him and he stood there, hoping his story worked.

"Well go, Your niece needs you." He walked out and let out the breath he was holding. He walked out of the precinct and to his alt-form. Fizziling out his Holoform DeathRay back out of his parking spot and drove down to the freeway that would lead him to Idaho.

* * *

Angel rubbed her aching head, taking in the information that Ray Donaview had been the one murdering all those people was overwhelming, the only thing she didn't know was why. She sat in silence for what felt like hours trying to make sense of all the kayos that had been going on around her lately. As she got up she heard the front door fly open and slam shut. Angel grabbed the butt of her gun and made her way to the front.

"ANGEL!" It was Macy, she let out a relieved sigh and walked in.

"Mace, What are you doing here?" Her friend ran up to her and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Stop Scarring Me! When I saw that you weren't at the cabin I freaked, your lucky I remembered this cabin was here... Wait why are you even here?"

"Long story... But what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to make sure you were alright, and bring the clothes I promised you, plus to tell you that Donaview got your spot on the case."

"WHAT! NO!" Macy backed up at her friends outburst. "Where is he now?!" Macy looked to Angel curiously before answering.

"He's actually gone to Boise Idaho, for a family emergency."

"Crap! He's not going for a family Emergency!" Macy was looking at her fumbled now.

"You're not making any sense at all Ang, what's wrong." Instead of answering, Angel grabbed out her phone and dialed the one number she had never thought she would call. Fully disregarding that her friend was there trying to talk to her, Angel brought the phone to her ear and walked out to the wooded area with Macy following.  
She waited until the ringing stopped and there was complete silence, indicating that it had reached him.

I need your help! No answer. This isn't a joke, I know who did it! And I know where's he's going next! Still no answer. Dang't SoundWave, Answer ME! This is Serious.

[Don't get your tailpipe in a twist, I'm heard you the first time.]

HURRY!

[Locking onto your coordinates now...] the phone hung up on her and she growled. She turned to see Macy with arms folded and an angered face. Angel gave her and innocent look trying to figure out how to tell her friend that she was in cahoots with an Alien and that she knew who was killing all those people. She bit her lip and looked to the ground only to see Macy's rapidly tapping foot.

"I.. Um..."

Who.. is... SoundWave?... I want explanations, now." Angel cringed at how calm Macy was talking, it was scary in a way.

"He's a large, highly Advance mechanical being from another planted." She tried to sound serious but it came out more cracked.

"Oh that makes complete sense." Macy said letting her arms fall to her side.

"Really?"

"NO!" Tears swelled up into Angels eyes at Macy's anger. She wasn't one for crying, but everything that had happened lately, she was surprised that she hadn't cried sooner. "Look, I know life had been stressful for you lately and I also know that stress can cause illusions or even-"

"Illusions, do I really seem that crazy?" No answer. Angel slumped beside a large tree and pulled her face into her knees. "Maybe, he was just an illusion, just me wanting so badly to catch the person who killed my parents." Tears rolled down her face and she sobbed. Macy sat next to her and patted her back.

"It's ok, you just need a real break."

"Not until Donaview is caught."

"Donaview?"

"Ya, I read something SoundWave gave me and it showed me the Holoform of DeathRay and it looked too similar to Ray." Macy took in a deep breath and shut her eyes.

"We need to get you to a medic... Come on let's go." Macy grabbed her friends arm and pulled her up to her feet. As they walked away from the cabin they heard the rumble of a jet engine. They looked up to see a black and purple jet coming close to the trees, transforming into a large being and landing in-between the forest. When he walked from the trees and into the clearing, Macy starred up at him before letting out a ear piercing scream. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! GET AWAY FROM US!" Angel got from her crime partners grip and ran to him.

"You do not know how happy I am to see you, This proves I'm not crazy!" She latched onto his pede and smiled.

[You call this 'not crazy'?] The maniacal deep voice asked. She didn't answer, instead she got up from the hug and walked over to a frozen Macy who was starring at the large being terrified.

"It's ok, Mace, he's been helping me." She took her hand and pulled her closer, but Macy retracted her hand.

"Don't bring me near that thing!"

"He won't hurt you." Macy shook her head and grabbed out her gun, as it shook in her hand a tentacle slithered out from his waist and grabbed her.

"L-let me go, I'm must dreaming... yes I'm dreaming!"

"You're not, trust me." Macy looked to Angel with terror written in her eyes. "SoundWave, let her down, she's scared and right now we need her trust." He was still for a moment, as if thinking over Angels words, he then set her friend down ruffly.

[Why did you call me here?] The scratchy voice asked.

"I know who the killer is, and I know where his next target lives." SoundWave transformed and lifted his cockpit. Angel let Macy climb in first and into the back, she then took the front seat and buckled up.

"Don't we need some kind of flight suit?"

[Human's, so primitive.] He shot off into the sky abruptly making the girls jerk back in their seats. [Where is he?]

"Boise, Idaho."

[He is smart... He won't be in Boise, he'll instead be in another city in that state...Caldwell or Nampa.] Angel pondered her thoughts for a bit, but her mind was more on her parents death than the one that would happen if they didn't make it. Were her parents killed over her power or was it something else. It was a questioned that burned her.

"SoundWave?..." She started. "Suppose there's this kid, that can disappear and reappear somewhere else... you know kind of like your holoforms, except this kid is human?" Her mind raced, what was she asking, what would he know about her problem and she was far off topic. She jumped when he answered her.

[You mean...A Holochild?] It was a mix of voices this time.

"What's a holochild?"

[It is a child born of two holoforms.]

"How could two holoforms you know..-" Macy looked to Angel confused at their conversation. "Holoforms are the human counterpart of the cybertronians, they make them to fit in with the human population." Macy nodded and sat back.

[Usually they can't... but if two cybertronians use their holoform to long without reverting back to their natural bodies... it becomes their real identity and their cybertroninan counterpart... just becomes a vehicle. We call them humanforms]

"Then what's a holochild, if their normal?"

[It's the stuff of legends... I have heard that when two humanforms create a child, it is human but possess the power of the cybertronian holoform... The ability to go from place to place by just thinking... But they must be derived from two humanforms, if it is between a humanform and human the child is normal.]

"Are they real?"

[I know for a fact that as our war began... A few cybertronians escaped to this planet and took the humanformer path, more because they were escaping paxakon... But I do not know if they had children or not... Why do you ask?...]

"Uh, no reason."

"Who's Paxakon?" Macy asked this time. A sigh was heard before he spoke.

[Paxakon... is an deceiving, evil, maniacal, villainous, con... one we no longer call a con due to how much he strayed from the path... he's killed many of his own, and for every one of his own he's killed he's killed many other innocent... many of the bots who escaped had been in touch with him either doing his dirty work through force or choice, most by force... So they escaped trying to regain their once lost freedom... although he was caught in the middle of the war and imprisoned in Cybertrons most high quality and watched prison... Rumors though had gone around that he still had loyal soldiers and had hired someone to do his work for him.] The girls sat in silence for a while thinking of all the information they had just been given, in some ways it was just to much to take in.

* * *

When they arrived at their destination, which was a small desert forest like area outside of Nampa, they got out and stretched. Macy took out her computer and got all the tracking data up, and Angel pulled out her phone.

[He is not able to be tracked. He has a spe-]

"Let me handle this." The mech stayed silent as Angel called him waiting for him to pick up.

Hey, I heard about your niece and wanted to say sorry and I hope she'll get better soon... no this isn't a joke... I'm serious Ray, I care about you and your family, and I would be devastated if something terrible happened...You're my friend... Macy gave a thumbs up indicating she found the signal. I gotta go too... tell your niece to get better soon... uh-hu bye She hung up her phone and looked to Macy who shut her computer and nodded. They got up and walked over to SoundWave who had activated his holo-form.

"Any chance you can transform into a car." he shook his head and dissipated.

[I'll see you there.]

"Wha-" Macy's face turned red and she folded her arms, "That jerk just left us here."

"Don't worry, I can get us there. First I'll need the address."

"It's 6346, N. Carronter Ln... wait doesn't he need the address."

"He probably hacked into your computer and downloaded the information." She grabbed her friends hand and thought about the address, soon enough they started to dissipate into thin air, Macy freaked out but Angel gave a comforting smile letting her know it was alright. When they re-opened their eyes they were at the designated area, when Angel looked up her eyes widened and she gasped.

"What is it!?" Macy asked worried at her friends reaction as SoundWave walked over to them.

"This... This is my aunt and uncles house! Their next." Once she said that a shot rang from the house followed by a scream.

* * *

**Again sorry for the long wait. But I hope you liked it either way!**

Please Review, Constructive Criticism Welcomed, if needed. Until next chapter, hopefully sooner this time! 


	8. Angels Silence, Chapter 8

Angels Silence

**Almost Caught**

**It's been a while, sorry for updating so late, I've been enthralled in another story of mine. But here I am now with my new chap Enjoy!**

* * *

"It's my aunt and uncles house! He's going to kill my family!" Angel pushed past SoundWave and Macy and ran to the front door, seeing that it wasn't even open. Her eyes scanned around and saw a black and red striped sports car, she glared at it knowing exactly who it was.  
When she was snapped back to reality by another shot she reached under the mat and pulled out a house key. "I'm coming!" Her hand shakily put the key into the keyhole and turned it. Hearing the click she burst the door open and ran in the house to see nothing. She bolted up to their room and again nothing, her heart pounded making her think it was going to burst into nothing. As she ran down to the living room again, she was stopped by a figure walking up the stairs from the basement.

"Angel, didn't think I'd see you again." She glared at the figure known as Ray with upmost disgust as he used a rag to wipe his hands. "I see you found out my dirty little secret."

"What, that you're a murderer and an alien."

"Ah so you know that as well, I'm not surprised. I am surprised though that you would seek help with a Decepticon, they can be cruel liars at times." He softly chuckled as Macy and SoundWave walked in. SoundWaves fists clenched and she could hear him growling.

"Why?" Was all Macy could say.

"Why? That's easy," He rubbed his fingers together and smiled.

"Money? what's so great about a few bucks?"

"Not money my dear, power. Something man and cybertronain can only dream about, a chance to coincide ruling the universe with the most powerful creation in the universe."

[Paxakon] SoundWave said disgusted.

"Yes, Paxacon, dear brother. He has given me the orders to terminate the vermin who escaped him all those years ago, and my reward, a place next to him when he over takes the universe." Both Macy and Angel gave SoundWave a questionable look while mouthing one word, 'Brother'.

"Donaview, you haven't seen what I've seen. This Paxakon, he's using you. Once your job is finished, he's going to kill you off just like you did with these people." Angel said.

"You're Wrong! I cannot be killed I am the killer." He was now clearly offended.

"Well that marks out interrogation." Macy said bluntly earning a glare from him.

"You can arrest me, only if you can catch me." He dissipated into thin air while laughing, they then saw his alt-mode driving away hastily. SoundWave went to go chase him but Angel stopped him in mid step.

"We have to help my family." She said worry lacing her voice.

[You help them, I have matters elsewhere.] He disappeared and left the two girls alone, Angel waisted no time, she rushed downstairs to find her aunt and uncle lying on the ground, unconscious and shot.

"If we get them to the hospital now, we can save them." Angel said dialing her phone and speaking to the 911 operator. Macy looked to the older couple and frowned, she and Angel had known Ray for the longest time, and to just find out he's some kind of intergalactic assassin, it was just to much to take in. She was snapped out of her thought by someone touching her shoulder. "I know this seems unreal, but.."

"It does, but it's real. It's just hard to think that a close friend of ours is a killer." Macy looked away and held her arm. "It's also hard to know that once he's done, he'll be killed." Angel looked to her friends face and gasped.

"You liked him didn't you?" Macy nodded her head and started to cry, her partner then hugged her and gave a few reassuring words. When the ambulance came her aunt and uncle were rushed to the hospital and they were asked a few questions.

"Did you see the killer." The policeman asked with a notepad in hand.

"Not exactly, when we got here he was running away, out the back gate." Angel said covering the truth.

"How many shots rang out."

"We heard a couple but we don't know exactly." They looked out the window to see a few neighbors being questioned too.

"Did you know these people?"

"Yes, they were my aunt and uncle. We were coming up to check on them." Tears boiled in her eyes thinking back to when she was a teen and coming home to her parents.

"Thank you." he tipped his hat and left. The two girls looked back when they heard footsteps coming towards them to see SoundWave. Macy patted Angels shoulder and left, giving them room to talk. Angel looked to his solid black mask and sighed before looking back to the floor. It was quiet for a while between them and at times it would feel lonely, she walked past him and out to the backyard wanting to get some fresh air, and he followed behind her without a sound. When she was out she turned back to him and sighed again.

"Find him?" She asked quietly and he shook his head no. "Sorry... why did you leave me and Macy at your alt-form?" He looked away from her and then back.

[When you asked me about the holochildren... I knew that you were asking about yourself.]

"I guess anyone could of figured that out." She knew her question was a little to obvious for any person. "Besides that... Why did Ray call you... Brother?" This time she knew she heard a sigh from him. He shook his head and walked away, but was stopped by a hand holding him back lightly. He turned back around and saw that curiosity filled her eyes. Looking around he grabbed her side and disappeared from the house only to reappear at a isolated grassy meadow. "Warn me next time will ya." She looked to him and saw that the armor that he was wearing was shrinking into a small metal wrist bracelet. She looked up from the metal on his wrist and to his face. He had spiky black hair that was matched with violet eyes. His shirt a black and violet Tee with black and violet designed pants and shoes to match. Angel tried to divert her gaze but couldn't, he snapped his fingers in front of her and she shook her head. "Sorry."

"You wanted to know about Ray and me?" She blinked once actually trying to process that he talked with his own voice, it was soft, yet strong and had a hint of robotics in it. She nodded her head not knowing what to say. "Back on Cybertron, I had a family. A Carrier, Sire, Sister and twin Brother... My twin brothers name was BlastWave, no one thought that we were twins by the way we looked and acted, more or less it was me and my sister that seemed the same." He looked to Angel and saw that she was engaged in his story, or him. "One day Paxakon came and tried to get my family to work for him, but they refused... Though when my brother was older he left us and joined his side, renaming himself DeathRay... When my parents refused, it let a darkness enter our home, Paxakon ordered my brother to kill our parents. He did and took me and my sister as hostages." Angel was trying to hold back tears that were threatening to fall down her face. "Paxakon ordered my sister to bond with him but she refused so he had her offlined, he then ordered me to work for him, but like my other family I refused also. He then had ordered my brother to offline me as well. I escaped though, and found the Decepticons, I believed that if I worked for them I would be able to find Paxacon and my Brother and exact the revenge they rightfully deserve." Angels tears were falling and she hugged him making him take a step back surprised.

"I'm so sorry for your loss, no one should have to go through that... I'm so sorry." Her face was stained with tears and she was taking in ragged breaths. "I understand a bit on how you feel, I lost my parents to him too." SoundWavve patted her head and she stepped back. "I-I'm sorry again, I just. Everyone needs hugs right." She was blushing from embarrassment and he raised a brow. "Well most everyone... So how are we going to catch this creep?" She asked trying to redeem past actions.

"DeathRay, is faster than most cars and can cloak himself from police, making himself look as if he is going the speed limit."

"How."

"Cybertronian tech." He looked to see that she was still confused. "Just don't ask." She shrugged and watched as he brought up a projected screen from his metal bracelet. "I deployed LaserBeak after him so that we can track his whereabouts."

"LaserBeak?"

"No time to explain... He's headed back to Harrisburg, we can get him there." He let the screen dissipate before bringing his arm back to his side. "We have no time to waste." He jumped when he felt something vibrating in his back pocket. Angel looked and pulled out a phone, when she handed it to him, he took it and answered.

{SoundWave! Where Are You! Megatron is getting on his last nerve because you haven't been decoding coordinates.} They both heard a raspy voice on the other end to which SoundWave knew was StarScream. {Get back now Before Megatron has all our heads!} He ended the comm and SoundWave looked to Angel before walking off, but he was stopped again.

"Uh-uh Im going with you." He shook his head and she glared at him. "There's no fighting, first you can settle that little dispute, and then we can catch that idiot Ray." He took in a deep breath before taking her waist again and moving them to his alt-form. SoundWave then shot off into the distance.  
They flew in silence for a while before a bright swirling green light showed up before them. "Watch Out!" Angel shielded herself when they collided with the thing, but to her surprise they went through it and ended up on the top of a flying ship. He transformed with her in him and she screamed.

[Keep Quiet and keep low.]

"Oh great I get to hear your recordings again." Without warning he started to walk and she grabbed onto the belt that kept her strapped in, it was definitely not like an amusement park ride. A large slender silver and red mech walked out to SoundWave with anger written all over his face.

"Of all Mechs SoundWave, I would of never thought of you as the slacker." He said talking pleasure in the moment. SoundWave pushed past him and walked on into the the large ship. Angel watched from her spot trying to keep herself hidden as best she could, the place was roaming with large mechanical beings, and not so nice looking ones at that. When they walked through large double doors Angel caught sight of a very large, Dark grey and violet mech who seemed to be the leader of them all. SoundWave bowed to him making her lift up in the seat.

"My most loyal follower has been falling away from his duties, would you like to share why?" His voice was deep and showed pure evil. SoundWave didn't speak at all instead he just showed somethings on his screen that she couldn't see. "You have been out studying the humans? What would compel you to do something so unlike you?" SoundWave shrugged at the questions.

"Yes soundWave why don't you show us why you would stoop to a lowly species." Angel 'hmp'd', she wasn't one who liked to be called a 'lowly species'. The slender mech poked him in the chest and he backed up. "Are we sensitive now?"

"Enough StarScream!" The larger mech yelled, "If SoundWave has been out, he has had a solid reason. You are free for now, but next time I may not be so lenient." The silent mech walked off and headed back to his quarters to decipher coordinates. When he got there he took Angel out of his cockpit and set her on the desk.

"How can you get yourself out of situations without talking?"

"Practice." She was stunned that he was still talking to her in his normal voice. "Here." He gave her a metal bracelet and she looked to it. "It's like our holoforms, except it makes humans look like one of us."

"Others will know I'm a fake if objects pass right through me." She put her hands on her hips and he sighed.

"Nothing can pass right through you... the bracelet connects to your nervous system and brain so that you are solid and you don't glitch." She hesitantly put it on and waited for something to happen. "You also have to activate it." She did and next thing she knew she was large mechanical being, except in female style. She was black and gold with golden wings indicating she was a seeker they had a design on them making it look as if they were angel wings. She had gold optics that had hints of black in them. SoundWave was speechless, he had seen many femme's but she was more beautiful then them all. She snapped her digits in front of him and he shot out of his trance. "Uh, what should your name be, no Cybertronian will accept a femme with a human name."

She looked at herself and hummed. "I like... AngelWing." He nodded in approval and she smiled. "Maybe I could be your excuse to why you were out."

"I already showed that I was observing humans."

"Well then I can add to the story, make it like I am some kind of surprise."

"You do know that if you show yourself, chances of you getting out are very slim."

"Back in school I was known as Silver-tongue, anyways it wouldn't be hard for you to sneak me out." Before he could answer she walked out of his berthroom and looked around, her surroundings definitely looked different from a cybertronian point of view. She spotted SoundWave behind her and she walked on taking from her memory on how to find the main rig. Once she got there she entered receiving whispers and stares from all the mechs.

~Yeesh you would think they didn't even know what a female looked like.~ SHe thought looking at them all.

"Lord Megatron." She had heard the others speak to him like that and she assumed that was what he answered to.

"What!" He turned to see a black and gold femme standing before him, something he didn't see every day. He then looked to his TIC who was standing next to her. "SoundWave, did you bring this femme aboard." He nodded and Megatron raised an optic ridge. "I thought you were out observing humans."

"He was." She said and Megatron snapped his helm to face her. "I arrived here on earth just a few short hours ago, on one of his trips he saw my pod land here on this planet and decided to check it out."

"Did you not think to call for backup, it could of been an Autobot." 'It'? Ok now she was offended.

"When he found me, he thought I would be the perfect surprise for you." She held herself up trying to convince him she was telling the truth. StarScream walked up to her and looked over her frame.

"I say we should keep her, she might be of use to us." He reached out a digit and she pushed him away.

"Hands off the merchandise Pretty Boy." He stepped back and she folded her arms.

"You have no symbol, how would I know your not Autobot."

"My parents sent me away when the war started so that I would not have to be a part of it... I have been in stasis since." Megatron stepped down from his spot and walked towards her. He then waltzed around her and nodded every few seconds.

"You seem like you would be very agile in battle, something we could use as an advantage against the Autobots."

"I consider myself an avid fighter."

"None the less I will need you to be checked by Knockout for any damages." He turned to his CO and folded his hands behind his back. "SoundWave make sure she finds her way there safely." He nodded and led her away from the main rig.

"Ok, can we go now." He shook his head and she sighed knowing that she would be stuck on the ship for a while. SoundWave looked around making sure no one was there before speaking.

"I am letting DeathRay find his destination before we leave, so that we do not have to chase him."

"Gotcha." They walked into a large room that had computers and medical supplies placed all around. He had her sit on a metal table that they called a berth and wait until the medic got there. Soon enough a smaller red and black mech walked in holding a datapad and grumbling to himself before noticing the two in there.

"How may I be of service SoundWave." He said smoothly.

"Checkup." She said and he looked to her. "And nothing more." She added more coarsely seeing the way he looked at her.

"Of course, if that is what instructed." He ran a few scans over her and gave the all clear. Her and SoundWave then left without further word, when they got back to his quarters she sat down on his berth and watched as he scanned over computers that had some kind of foreign writing on it.

"What is that?"

"Cybertronain." At the moment he seemed to distant and in focus with whatever he was doing. Angel deactivated the bracelet and made herself human again, making her glad she was out of the body. She then walked over to the lone pillow that was set on the berth and laid on it, within seconds she was asleep.

* * *

Angel woke up strapped to a seat, she looked around and saw that she was soaring through the sky. She hesitated for a moment, until realizing she was in SoundWaves cockpit, from there she assumed that he had found Ray's coordinates.  
After a few minutes of silence they landed in an open field and SoundWave let her out before transforming. She scanned the area and didn't see Ray or his alt-form, but she did see a black and violet metal bird type thing lying on the ground. SoundWave walked over to it and picked it up. After setting the thing back onto his chest he clenched his fists and growled.

"He could be anywhere now." He said looking around.

"Not anywhere, here." SoundWave looked to her confused. "He's playing with us, he's the hunter and were the prey. And what do hunters do."

"Stalk their prey."

"Set a trap." Just as she said that a fusion blast came from the trees and they ducked, just as DeathRay stepped out from his cover and laughed.

"Don't you two look so cute. The Adventured of SoundWave and his Angel." He laughed again seeing that his comments caused anger. Angel looked to her wrist to see that it still had the bracelet on it, knowing that her only chance of beating him was to be like him she turned it on, immediately making her become Cybertronian. "You gave your pet powers, how so unlike you brother." She looked to SoundWave and noticed that he was getting angrier by the second.

"Back off Ray." She demanded to him.

"It's DeathRay." He raised his guns and shot, though the beam went past her instead of hitting her. She listened and ducked letting the same beam go past her head and hit him in the shoulder.

"Sorry, but you'll have to be faster than that to beat me." She looked back to see a mirror like object strapped to a tree and smirked. "Years of you joking, kind of made me immune to your antics."

"Hmm, I see that beating you may be harder than I had anticipated... You picked a good one brother, that I have to say."

"Do not call me Brother." SoundWave said sternly.

"So, the silent mech talks, It's been a while since I heard your voice."

"You don't deserve to hear anything."

"Ha! Was that supposed to be a threat? Stick to your silent side, at least it makes you look more threatening." DeathRay stood before them for a while longer before putting his weight onto one pede. "I would love to have more fun with you kids, but I have places to be people to kill... Enjoy yourselves while I'm gone." He brought out a device and turned it on, making the bracelet AngelWing was wearing malfunction and set her back to human, and making SoundWave knock unconscious. DeathRay laughed and transformed before shooting off onto the desolate road, leaving them behind.

"SoundWave! SoundWave!" Angel called out to him but there was no answer, she looked to his speeding alt-form and glared, she had to catch that villain before he struck anyone else.

* * *

**YAY, I hope you liked this chap! Well I think I'm actually coming near the end for this story, so I'm guesstimating about 5 or less chapters. **

**Please Review, Constructive Criticism Welcomed, if needed. I want to thank all who have Favorited, Followed and Reviewed my story! **


	9. Angels Silence, Chapter 9

Angels Silence

**Caught**

**Sorry this took so long, I did have half the chapter written up but then I erased it and wrote anew, gotta say this one is 100% better. **

* * *

"SoundWave..." He heard a distant voice, it sounded familiar but he couldn't place it with anyone. "SoundWave." He heard it more clearly this time but it was still unrecognizable.  
After a few moments of silence he felt something pounding on his chest, his human chest. "Come on.. Stay with me." Some one leaned in and put their ear to his heart and then started pounding again. "Do not make me take drastic measures." Drastic measures, What did that mean? The person pounded on his chest again, but even though he felt alive he didn't feel functional like time was still and so was his breathing. "You asked for it." The person said, but all he heard was silence and he felt nothing but then... Someone was pressing their lips up against his, although instead of kissing him they were blowing air into his lungs.  
He felt like he was waking up and his systems were starting to function again. The person backed away and then breathed into him again, thats when he shot up and took in a deep breath. "Your alive!" He was toppled back down when Angel hugged him forcefully. "You had me worried there for second." She let go and sat up allowing him to do the same, she then punched his shoulder and glared. "Don't ever scare me like that again." He rolled his eyes and wiped his mouth.

"What did you do to me?" He asked a bit disgusted.

"CPR... I saved your life, a thank you would of been nice."

"How long was I out?"

"Couple hours, when you didn't respond in your cybertronian form I got worried. It was when your mask started to beep loudly about failing functions I got really scared." He looked at his human self.

"How did you make me human?" Angel rolled her eyes at the amount of questions he was asking.

"I dunno when I was frantically trying to figure out what to do it popped up, I thought it was some kind of failsafe because then your other form shifted into the jet." He thought about it and then remembered when Knockout had programmed them all with the failsafe, after a couple hours of being out and not in the nemesis their holoforms would appear so that if any human walked by they wouldn't see a large unconscious alien being. "Are you alright?" Angel asked getting re-worried about his lack of speech.

"I'm fine... Did you go after DeathRay?" He asked, more like shot back to her.

"No, I wanted to make sure that you were alright."

"My well being is not as important as catching that cold blooded killer."

"It is to me... Anyways he can't get to far, I called my precinct about him and they put his car on high alert in every state, he's going to get caught in a matter of days or even hours."

"He has a holoform, even if he's caught he'll just disintegrate and drive off."

"Not if his car is impounded."

"We're not built like your puny vehicles, we are strong and breaking a wheel lock will not be that hard, especially for him." She folded her arms and slumped down.

"How do we get him then?"

"Is your device still working." She shrugged and looked at it.

"I haven't tried it since he sent the outburst frequency." Before either of them could speak her phone rang and she looked to see that it was her captain. She answered it and bit her lip.

{Hello?} Angel asked wondering what her Captian would be needing.

{I thought you'd like to know that we caught him, he's in out custody now.} Angels eyes widened and she took in a deep anticipated breath. {He's requesting to talk to you.} The call turned to video chat and her Captain faced it towards Ray.

{Hello Angel, so nice to see you again... please come quickly... oh and bring my brother will you, I miss him so much.} Angel bit the inside of her lip when the camera when back to Amelia.

{Come when your ready, he'll be here} Her captain hung up and Angel let her head fall past her shoulders.

"He won't be there by the time we show up."

"Yes he will be... if there's one thing a hunter likes to do with his prey, it's messing with it." She grabbed his hand and looked at his face. "How far of range do you have on your holoform?"

"Anywhere in the continent."

"Good." She made them disappear from where they were and re-appear right in front of her works doors.

"You understand that I could of done that myself right."

"Ya, but you didn't know where my work was." She shrugged and walked in, with him following. They made their way though the hustle and bustle of all the cops and detectives until they reached the back of the hall to a couple of doors that read.

INTERROGATION

Before they could walk in Captain Amelia walked up to them and grabbed Angel by the shoulder.

"You know the rules, only personnel can interrogate."

"Captain... Meet SoundWave." Amelia raised a brow at the name. "This is Ray's brother, I am requesting permission to allow him to enter." Her captain thought it over for a bit before taking a deep breath in and slowly letting it out.

"Permission granted." Angel nodded and opened the door, she allowed SoundWave to walk in first and walk over to the wall opposite of Ray. She herself then walked into the room and sat down in a chair across from her former friend. Ray leaned back in his seat and smirked while resting his hands against his head and folding his legs. Angel got disgusted at how relaxed he was even though he was the criminal.

"You know I always wanted to enter this room, never thought it would be for this reason." Ray said smiling evilly.

"You disgust me." Ray looked from her to SoundWave and sat up more.

"How is it dear brother to be on the good side, I tried it for a while, couldn't get past the 'good' part." Angel smacked her hand down onto the table and glared him into the eyes as if she was trying to search for an ounce of goodness in his heart.

"I trusted you for so long, Heck I even helped train you sometimes... And this is how I am repaid."

"You're going to have to accept the fact that you've been played."

"Played!?" She said raising her voice. "Is that all this was to you was a simple minded game!?" He looked up as if pondering his thoughts and then looked back to her.

"Yep." She smacked him across the face making his head snap to the side and she took in a deep breath. He moved his head back and rounded his jaw with his hand to help set it back. "Killer slap... I like it." She slapped him again except on the on the other side.

"Don't play cute with me."

"Was I? I didn't notice."

"Where can I find your boss?"

"What?" He asked a bit taken back at her question.

"You heard me, where can I find your boss!?" Her voice was raising and becoming agitated.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said plainly. Angel looked to SoundWave and he nodded. A few seconds later she leaned in close and looked him even closer into the eyes.

"I know who you're working for Paxakon... I. want. to. know. where. he. is." He sat back trying to get space between them but she just leaned in closer.

"Is he on your home planet?" They heard knocking and yelling at the door and Angel knew that they had figured out they cut the frequency to the cameras and locked the door from the outside.

"No."

"On another planet?"

"Nope." he smiled and ruffed his finger through his hair.

"You've been here long enough to know that you're on death trial, if you tell me I might be able to get you life in prison."

"You should also know that I can't be held in prison." He said twisting his head to add to the creepiness.

"I don't think alone in space would fit you very well."

"Only if you can catch me."

"We caught you once, we can do it again."

"My dear Angel, you must know that I let myself get caught... Cause I wanted to see you one last time before I blew the joint."

"WHAT!"

"Theres a bomb in here.. A time bomb." He said smirking at her as she backed away. "In about hhmmm I don't know, this place with go Kaboom... But if you can find it and disarm it, I'll let you live and I might tell you where my boss is located." She kept glaring at him trying to see if he was telling the truth. "Your time is limited." She stood back up and looked to SoundWave who just stayed in the same spot and she assumed that he wanted to stay. Angel walked out of the room to see her captain and a few cops.

"What happened in there, the door got locked and the feed got jammed."

"I don't know, but I didn't get much out of him, except for that he planted a bomb in this building. I'm going to go search for it."

"A WHAT!" Amelia said turning to face Angel who was walking away.

"A bomb, I'm going to search for it, evacuate everyone." Without another word Angel walked away from her captain.

"I'm coming with you."

"NO you're not!" Her captain backed down and looked at her wearily. "This is between me and him, not you.." She took one step and then stopped, without turning around she spoke again. "And don't even think of following me." She walked off and disappeared around the corner leaving everyone fumbled, moments later Amelia snapped out of her trance and looked to everyone.

"You heard her, evacuate, get everyone out as fast as you can!" The others moved and rushed down the hall to do what they were told. She then got a few people and rushed out with them as far away as they could get from the building.

* * *

Back inside the building Angel was searching frantically everywhere she thought a bomb could be. She had checked all the upstairs and was about finished with the basement. As she did so her heart was pumping so fast she thought it was going to burst. She checked her phone and saw that it had been 15 minutes, she didn't know when the bomb would go off but she had a feeling it was going to be soon.  
After she scoured the last room her eyes began to water, the bomb was no where to be found, and her hopes of saving the precinct were getting very slim. She slammed her fist into the wall and growled, how could her friend do this to her, how could be betray them? Tears swelled up in her eyes and she slid down the wall until she was sitting on her knees.

* * *

SoundWave was now pacing back and forth in the room. It had been twenty minutes with no sign of Angel and he was becoming worried. He looked from the wall to Ray and then to the wall again not wanting to make complete eye contact with him.

"Why so worried brother." SoundWave didn't answer he just starred at he wall and clenched his fists. After five more minutes he walked up to the other side of the table and flipped off his glasses to reveal his violet eyes. "Haven't seen your eyes in forever, what's the occasion?" SoundWave slammed both his hands onto the table and growled.

"WHERE IS IT!?" He yelled at his brother wanting to get an answer.

"Where is what?" Ray asked casually.

"THE BOMB! WHERE IS THE BOMB!?"

"Oh yes that... She still hasn't found it? Haven't noticed... Anyway she won't be able to find it, I didn't even hide it, my 'boss' did."

"Where?" Venom was practically seething out of his mouth when he spoke.

"Anger isn't going to solve anything, in fact it might make things a bit... heated." SoundWave shot up from his position when his brother said that. He had always been one to drop hints when he wanted to, especially when he wanted something found. SoundWave pondered it for a minute before looking back to his bother and rushing out of the room. DeathRay just laughed and stayed in his seat.

SoundWave rushed all through the building trying to find Angel, she wasn't on the first floor, and he was halfway through the basement with no luck. He heard someone banging against something and he ran towards the sound to see Angel all riled up. Tears stained her angered face and she had her fist banging against the wall while yelling to herself.

"Angel." He said trying to get her attention but with no luck. "Ange!" He said louder now shaking her. "ANGEL!" She looked up at him still mad. "Calm down!"

"I CANNOT CALM DOWN UNTIL I FIND THE BOMB!"

"If you stay mad you will find it, and trust me it won't be pretty." She looked at him confused. "Angel, you are the bomb, the more angry and crazy you get the faster you'll explode and more powerful you'll be... Just breath." She took in a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"So we found the bomb, now how to I deactivate me?"

"I think you just have to be calm, keep your emotions in check." She nodded and kept taking in deep breaths to calm herself. SoundWave led her back upstairs and to the interrogation room, and to their surprise Ray was still there as if he was waiting. When they got in he sat up and smiled. "We found it, Now tell us where Paxakon is located."

"Why I couldn't tell you if I wanted."

"What!" Angel shot towards him angrily but SoundWave held her back trying to keep her calm.

"But I can show you." He stood up from his spot. "Care to join me?" He smirked at Angel and SoundWave stood in front of her.

"She won't be going anywhere with you."

"I wished you'd say that." Ray whipped out a couple off cuffs and snapped them onto SoundWave. SoundWave disappeared and Angel looked to Ray with anger.

"What did you do!?"

"Just a couple of cuffs that cut him off from traveling anywhere in his holoform the fast way, and also locks him in his form so he can't jet off and save you... Now come on I have someone you'd like to meet." He grabbed her hand and travelled to his car making his Holoform disappear so he was talking through his radio. "You ready?" He said tightly strapping her in. "And don't even try to get away, the shield around my car allows only me to travel back and forth through holoform.

{This is DeathRay requesting a Ground-Bridge.} Moments later the green swirling light came up and he drove through it.

Angel just watched as they got through the Ground-Bridge and showed up at some kind of old abandoned warehouse.

"He's on earth?" No answer. They rode the rest of the way in silence until they reached the inside, even still they rode. When they came to a stop DeathRay ejected her and she fell to the ground with a thud.

"Who is there?" A deep voice said somewhere behind a dark patch of shadows.

"It is I Paxakon, I have come with someone whom is of interest to you." A large mech walked out from the shadows. was much taller than DeathRay and seemed older. He was a dark rusted gold color with dark red and black as his accents. His eyes were fierce able to scare away even the strongest of men, but yet they seemed tired, of what she didn't know, and yearning for something, they wanted something or someone that they had lost.  
She blinked a couple of times before biting the inside of her lip and taking a deep breath in through her nose. She could only must up one sentence and she said it not even caring if he would kill her on the spot.

"Who are you?" He leaned down onto one knee and gazed his blood red optics into her golden hazel eyes.

"I, Angel. Am your father." She gasped and stumbled back, that couldn't be true her father was dead.

* * *

**DUNDUNDUN Cliffhanger! I hope you all enjoyed my Chapter, this is one of the best of this story in my personal opinion.**

**Please Review, Constructive Criticism Welcomed, if needed. I want to thank everyone who has Favorited, Followed, and Reviewed my story, Thank You!**


	10. Angels Silence, Chapter 10

Angels Silence

**Lost**

**Yay New Chapter! It feels like it's been forever since I last updated, well this chap might seem a bit drawn out, I'm just getting a bit of explanation in there about a few things.**

**{...} Comm/call**

**Just want to tell ya, that SoundWave's cuffs are like, you could say bracelets, they don't connect together allowing him to move his arms freely. enjoy!**

* * *

Angel was at a loss for words, her father was alive and he was none other than the mech that killed her mother. He starred at her and her at him, as if they were both trying to peer into each others souls. She couldn't believe it, in fact she didn't believe it, her father died years ago, she saw his body in the morgue, she watched him get buried underneath the ground, she cried over his death.

He tried to reach for her but she backed away and he frowned a bit. He reached for her again but she did the same.

"Don't touch me." She said harshly.

"I just... It's been so long my little Angel.

"I am not your little Angel, not anymore."

"You've always been my little Angel, why would that change." He asked a bit hurt.

"You kill my mother, countless others and have the tenacity to ask WHY!" She may of been small compared to him but her voice was stronger than ever "I should be the one asking Why! If you hate humans so much, then why are you here?" Angel yelled at him. turning into AngelWing so she could get into his face more. He backed up surprised at her transformation, but noticed the device on her wrist.

"Because I had no other planet to go to!..." He shot back making her back up. "I was know throughout every planet, every solar system as a killer, earth was so primitive in it's thought and ways, it was the only place I could go for safety, I found it only made me hate humans and the cybertronians who chose their path even more." He said calmer now.

"Then why did you let mom live so long if you hated the species she chose?" He didn't speak and she looked at him. "You loved her didn't you?" His eyes never changed from hatred when he looked up to her.

"I never loved your mother!... I only let her live when she became pregnant with you, I may be a ruthless killer, but I will not harm a child, especially my own."

"You never left though." She said calmer... He held out his servos and sighed as if remembering a memory.

"I was going to, but when I got the call that your mother was in labor I decided to go along with it, and then... and then I held you in my arms, your radiant beauty reflecting everything good, you were a child born of me, evil. But yet you looked so clean and innocent. I loved you the moment I set eyes on you and I-I couldn't leave, not for a second." He retracted his hands and set them to his side while drooping his head.

"If you loved me you wouldn't of faked your death, nor would you of killed mother." She said venom dripping from her mouth.

"I had to, I had my duties to attend to."

"YOUR Duties Of What!? Killing Innocent Lives, hurting people who just wanted to start over?"

"YES!" Tears threatened to fall but she held them back. "I am you father and I still love you." He said kinder but still with a harsh voice.

"My father died 8 years ago." She went to walk away but he grabbed her arm.

"You can join me, we can rule together, Father and Daughter side by side, ruling the planet.. the universe." She shot her hand back and glared at him.

"You had your chance, sixteen years you had it, but you failed and decided that doing what you wanted was more important than doing what you needed..." Sadness etched its way to his optics but it went away and turned to rage.

"DeathRay..." The mech nodded and grabbed AngelWing from behind.

"Let go!" She screamed and kicked at him but it was no use, he had a death grip on her and she was facing away from him so that her her kicking was weak. "SOUNDWAVE!" She screeched trying hard to escape his grasp. "SOUNDWAVE! HELP!... You can't do this, I have rights."

"Maybe with others, but not me... Take her to the brig... And take off that shifter cuff." DeathRay took her bracelet off making her human as he carried her down to a basement and threw her into a cell. He slammed bars shut and locked it up.

"Sad you chose this path, you could've been with your father and I could've been with you." She spit near his pede and glared at him. "No matter, I'll get you either way..." She looked at him curiously, but didn't let the anger fade. ''See you're a great bargaining chip. If I show your sire that I am willing to kill you he will have no choice but to give me what I want... Even though after I finish off the last of the humanforms, I will be getting a spot near his throne when he gets the universe, but with you, I'll get the throne and finally I can become the most feared mech in all the universe." Angel shot up from her spot and grasped her hands around the bars scaring DeathRay a bit at her tenacity.

"I will not become your bargaining chip."

"You will if I make you."

"You can try all you want, you will not lay a digit on me!" He smirked and walked off, leaving Angel to herself. When he was gone Angel backed up until she hit the corner of the wall, she then crumbled to the floor and let the tears freely flow down. "SoundWave, please save me."

* * *

SoundWave fell back with a thud, his head and body hurting from the sudden unexpected travel. When he opened his eyes back up he saw that he was right back were him and Angel began, his alt-form.

"No, nonononono." He shouted kicking his jet harshly gaining a sharp pain in his side. Even though he was trapped in his holoform he was still connected to his alt-form allowing any pain it endured to transfer to him. But at the time he could care less, in fact he kept banging and hitting the lone jet until he fell to the ground in pain tears threatening to fall.

He didn't know what this feeling was, but it was overwhelming, and just by thinking of Angel it got stronger.  
When his strength came back the Decepticon communications officer pushed himself off the ground and took in a deep breath. Before he could do anything else his phone rang and he answered it.

{SoundWave Where Are You! Megatron Is Having A Fit About You Not Deciphering The Coordinates!} he pulled the phone away at StarScream's screeching voice. {If You Don't Get Back Here Within Moments You're Going To Become A Pile Of Scrap!} The Decepticon SIC went on and on about the same thing and then eventually went into how if he didn't get back 'he' would be getting the brunt end of Megatrons anger issues. That's when SoundWave snapped, not caring about the recordings he shouted back.

{Go tell Megatron to crawl back to the pit he came out of! I'm Done, Through, FINISHED!}

{Wha- What do you mean?} StarScream asked taken back.

{Listen Carefully..." he said in a slow and shallow voice. {I QUIT!} Before StarScream could protest SoundWave hung up and threw his phone away from himself so that he wouldn't have to hear the ringing ever again.  
He thought about what he had just said, did he just really quit the Decepticon forces? After all these years of being Megatrons most loyal Comrade he just quit?

At least there was one thing he knew, if he ever went back to them he would be in a deep pile of trouble, maybe even offlined if Megatron was feeling generous that day. He sighed deeply and looked to the ground, he didn't know what to do. He couldn't go back to the Decepticons, and he couldn't even use his alt-form to save Angel, due to the fact that when a bots holoform is locked the ability to use their alt-form is prohibited as well. He leaned his head against the jet and then let his body go limp, he didn't know what to do, he felt lost, he never felt lost, he always knew everything, every little detail of everyone's lives, and right now, he didn't even understand anything of his.

A horn honked behind him and he looked to see a familiar looking girl getting out, he believed her name to be Macy. She had worry covering her face like a mask that you could not see through.

"Where's Angel, when I got told a lone jet was out here I came straight away." She said looking him straight in the eyes. He didn't answer though, he didn't even know where Angel was, so what was the point? "Talk to me SoundWave, I know you're not mute." He turned his full body towards her and sighed.

"I... do not know where she is."

"Do you have a guess as to where she might be."

"No." Was all he could reply.

"Sheesh, you look and sound like you just dragged through death itself."

"I feel like it." They stood there in silence not knowing what to say to each other, that was until Macy spotted something on the ground a few feet from SoundWave. She walked over and picked it up to see that it was a cellphone, most likely his.

"Can't you track hers?" She asked handing him back his phone and he looked to her with hope filling his eyes. He took his phone and glided his finger over it for a few moments before smiling and pressing down on a small button. A little circle started to blink and his smiled grew wider as Macy peered over his shoulder to see what made him so happy. "Is that little blip her?"

"Yes, and she's nearby."

"Well then what are we waiting for!" Macy rushed to her car and jumped in.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked folding his arms and allowing his armor to sweep over him making him seem fierce and cold.

"Saving my best friend."

"I don't think so, the mission is too dangerous for a human." Macy laughed a bit letting out a subtle snort.

"For a human, what would you call yourself?"

"Highly advanced in skills you only wish existed."

"I'm still going, Whether you like it or not." She crossed her arms and glared down at him letting her sarcasm to disappear. They starred at each other for a while before SoundWave sighed and let his arms go limp.

"Fine, but I'm driving."

"Fine." She shot back.

"Fine." He also shot back. Macy moved from the drivers seat and allowed SoundWave to take over. When he got in he put his hands on the wheel and looked around. There was just one problem, he didn't know how to drive a car. After a few silent moments he figured out he had to turn the key to start the car, he then did a few more things before pressing on the gas pedal, a little to hard. The car jerked forward making him slam on the breaks allowing the car to suddenly stop. He did it again and again until Macy, who was now getting car sick, turned to him and raised a brow.

"You don't know how to drive a car... Do you?" He shook his head and she rolled her eyes at him. "Get out, I'm driving." He did as she said and got into the passenger seat, a bit embarrassed at the little accident. "Watch a professional." She flipped a switch allowing the sound of sirens to come on before pressing down on the gas and exceeding 70mph+.

* * *

"What do you want to do with her?" DeathRay asked his leader.

"I do not know at this point DeathRay, she is my daughter and I do not wish to harm her, I just.." Paxakon let out a deep sigh and looked at his subordinate with old weary eyes. "Maybe she was right, I should have never left her for power."

"Are you saying that you did fall for that glitch of a femme?" DeathRay said actually wondering if his master had fallen for a runaway.

"NEVER!... That femme was a thorn in my side for far to long, I should of gotten rid of her when Angel was born and then raised my daughter to be just like me."

"That would of been a good plan, yes."

"Do not mock me DeathRay, or it shall be your dead shell I have next."

"Yes Sir." DeathRay looked around not knowing what to say. "Paxakon. If I may ask, how do you plan on taking over the universe."

"A very different question DeathRay." The older bot walked to a covering sheet and pulled it off, revealing a sketch of Cybertron and the other planets around it. "In the heart of our now dead planet, and the others, dead or alive. There are certain relics, ancient relics created by each of planets species long ago when they all had communicated with each other peacefully. Each one holds the power to restore the planet to it's previous glory, unless it is far beyond repair, like out planet. But still the devices if all gathered and put together to form one become so powerful that whoever wields it has the power of the universe."

"Have you gathered the other relics?"

"Yes, why do you think I am banished from all other planets, I have stolen what they believed to be theirs." He pulled off another cover to show different objects that gave off a limited glow.

"Have you found earths?"

"No, nor Cybertrons... When the cybertronians who were under my command left I learned that one of them were carrying the relic of cybertron with them... That is why I am killing them, so that I may search for the relic and get rid of those cowards once and for all.."

"Killing two birds with one stone,"

"..Once I find the last two I shall put them all together and." He let out a deep chuckle as the red in his eyes shined brighter. "I shall rule the universe, with every being and alien working for me, trapped by my endless power." DeathRay joined in the laughter for a while before retreating back to his makeshift berthroom.

"Fool." He said to himself so low that not even he could hear it. "You think you are so smart, for I." he pulled out a metal box and opened it to reveal another lightly glowing object. "Have the Earth relic, all I need is Cybertrons and to acquire the rest and I shall finally retrieve what is rightfully mine." He let out a quiet but harsh chuckle setting the relic back inside the box and closing the lid until it was needed again.

* * *

SoundWave watched the little blip on his screen stay still, it had been thirty minutes since he had located her and not a single movement. As he did so, the silence between him and Macy grew larger, both really weren't in the talking mood, all they wanted to do was rescue their friend.

"It's kinda weird how a simple investigation turned into all this." Macy finally said trying to break the silence and SoundWave just nodded not taking his eyes off of the phone screen. "You know she's prbably not going anywhere, you can look somewhere else." He just nodded again. "Your not even listening are you?" Nothing. She let out an annoyed sigh and looked to the road, it was a long drive, long desolate drive to nowhere. "Soooo, we almost there?" She asked looking towards his phone.

"Left." Was his reply and by the way he spoke she could tell something was weighing heavily on him.

"Wanna talk about it."

"No." He shifted in his seat trying to get rid of the numbness that was forming in his butt. "Right." She took a sharp turn and looked back at the phone.

"By the looks of it, we're almost there." She said gazing at the blip.

"STOP!" Macy looked up to see that she moving way to fast and was about to hit an oncoming semi. She slammed on her brakes making them screech loudly which in turn made the semi stop abruptly. She looked out the window to see an african-american man in a nice suit getting out.

"What in Sam Hill is going on here?" He asked walking up to her and SoundWave, which he only needed to get one look at the man to know who it was.

"Sorry sir, we're just in a hurry." Macy said biting her lip. The man, also known and Agent William Fowler looked to SoundWave and raised a brow.

"Are you two going to a costume party or something, cause halloween is still a ways away."

"No... He's uh, he's... He's testing out a new suit from our facility... New ya know, not known to anyone yet. Ya." She pursed her lips and looked to him with the 'please believe me' look. Before the man could answer his phone rang and he answered it.

{What Prime?} He asked.

"Who's prime?" Macy asked SoundWave leaning over to him and the armored man felt his heart rate spike.

{He's Who!?} The man looked towards SoundWave and the former con reached his foot over to the drivers side, before Macy could react he jabbed his foot down onto the gas pedal making the car harshly push forward. Macy grasped the wheel and swerved out of the way before she hit the semi's cab.

When they were a ways away SoundWave took his foot off of the pedal and allowed Macy to take over.

"What the heck was that!? Were you trying to get us killed or something!?"

"No... But that was a government agent and one of his comrades Optimus Prime. Last thing I need is those two taking me hostage."

"What do you mean by that."

"That's a matter for another time, right now we need to worry about rescuing Angel, and nothing else." He said harshly and Macy shut her mouth, there was just something about his words that said he was serious. "We're here." He said calmer and she stopped the car. When they were out the two gaped at the sight before them. It was a large abandoned mill factory, large enough to fit a small clan of transformers. They heard weapons on-lining behind them and turned around to see a large black bot with one red strip running down his left side pointing two fusion guns at them.

"Oh-ho-ho, bad mistake." They looked at each other with worry before looking back at the two guns that were glowing a ferocious red, ready to obliterate them.

* * *

**DONE! I hope you enjoyed it, I had some fun writing it! Yes SoundWave quit the Decepticons and as you can tell he is developing some strong feelings for Angel!**

**Please Review, Constructive Criticism Welcomed, if needed. I want to thank all who have Favorited, Followed, and Reviewed my story so far, I feels awesome and helps motivate me for my next chap!**


End file.
